Dreams of the Damned
by Tattooed.Mommy.To.Be
Summary: Tragic, violent dreams foretelling Yusuke's death. Are they coincidence or something much darker? Can they solve the mysteries behind the danger before it's too late? Centers around Yusuke, Kurama, Hiei. I don't own YYH. Please read and review! Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1: The Dreamers

_Dreams of the Damned_

**_A/N: Centers around Yusuke, Kurama and Hiei. It will include angst, drama, adventure, fighting, romance, torture, graphic violence, blood, gore, etc. For now, the rating is 'T'; it may go up to 'M' at a later date. Also, this will be a KuramaxYusuke. _**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own YuYuHakusho, its universe or its characters. I do not make any money off this story. I only own my plot and ideas_**.

_Chapter One: The Dreamers _

Yusuke woke up again drenched in cold sweat. Panting, he dragged himself from the bed and reached for the bedroom light. He had lost count on how many nights in a row he had a dream like that. Each one was different but remarkably similar. Each had the same ending. Each had similar themes. If he thought the nightmares he used to have after the Dark Tournament and Sensui's Seven were bad, he had another thing coming.

He moved to the bathroom to splash cold water on his face. Staring in the mirror, he was unable to stop the constant film reel of the dream running through his head.

_Yusuke, Kurama and Hiei stood in a dark parking complex. They had just finished a particularly nasty mission and were exhausted. For some reason none of them understood, the Makai portal to Ningenkai had opened up here, in a dark, four-story parking structure in the shadier end of town_.

_Suddenly, like a scene from a hundred horror movies he had watched, Yusuke heard a soft rustle of clothing from one corner. Perhaps foolishly, he decided to investigate the noise. It could be a demon trying to hide from him. He strode toward the dank, shadowed corner. When he was nearly there, Kurama called to him. _

_"Yusuke," he spoke. "Something doesn't feel right. Wait-" As Yusuke turned back to Kurama, the being waiting in the shadows made its move. Before anyone could stop it, the man embedded a long knife into Yusuke back. The tip managed to protrude slightly from just above his stomach_. _The ex-detective opened his mouth to cry out, but the only sound he made was a choked gurgle. _

_"Yusuke!" _

_Yusuke brought a hand up to his wound as the knife was yanked free. He tried to speak, to tell them that this wasn't anything compared to what Toguro and Sensui did to him, but he couldn't. He couldn't even stay on his feet; they gave out beneath him_.

_He was vaguely aware that the man who had stabbed him had fled, and that Kurama and Hiei had rushed to his side. His hand rested on his shirt at the location of his wound._

_The thing that scared him the most wasn't the blatant fear on Hiei's face or the tears in Kurama's eyes. It was the fact he could no longer feel any pain. In fact, he could no longer feel anything at all..._

And that's where he woke up. The strangest part of it all, there was blood stains on his shirt where his wounds would have been. But upon inspection of himself, he found nothing, not even a scratch. He decided he'd had enough of this. He needed to talk to someone about it. Kurama was at the top of his list, followed closely by Hiei.

:-:

Hiei's Jagan flared. He could feel the Detective's turbulent energy. It didn't bode well. Especially when coupled with the damn nightmare he'd had the night before.

_Kurama nearly smiled upon Hiei's approach, he was so relieved. "Help me," he whispered. "I can't calm him. You have to do so with the Jagan." _

_Yusuke thrashed on the floor in front of Kurama. The fox held him down as best he could. "What's wrong with him?" Hiei hissed. _

_Kurama shook his head, his red hair shifting from side to side. "He said he felt ill this morning. I thought it was simply a virus at first, but now..." _

_"How long has he been like this?"_

_"A few hours." _

_"K... Kur..." Yusuke moaned. "Ki... Kill me... Please."_

_Hiei's eyes flashed. "Do not, fox."_

_Kurama frowned deeper. "Obviously not." He held Yusuke tighter and tried to calm him with words. "Yusuke," he soothed, "everything will be alright. Just try to breathe... That's it, breathe."_

_"Hie...Hiei." Yusuke's eyes were squeezed harshly closed, and his teeth were firmly clenched. "He... He's taking... over." He gasped. "Taking over me."_

_Kurama's eyes widened. "Who?" Hiei snapped_.

_Yusuke cried out; he was losing this battle against whomever was inside him. "Kill... kill me... Before it's too... late..."_

_Kurama shook his head. "No. We won't kill you. Fight, Yusuke. Fight this."_

_"Kurama," Hiei hissed. "Get away from him." His Jagan was glowing fiercely. He knew Yusuke was on the brink of losing all control. Kami only knew what would happen then. Reluctantly, Kurama did as Hiei told him_.

_Yusuke took that single moment of opportunity between Kurama releasing hold on his body and the being taking over his mind. He powered up his spirit energy and pressed his pointer finger to his temple. In a broken voice, he whispered, "Spirit Gun."_

Dream or not, Hiei would never in his life be able to forget the tragedy in Yusuke's eyes, the defeat in his voice, or the devastation in his expression. The only instance in which Yusuke Urameshi ever gave up would be forever burned in his mind for as long as he lived.

:-:

Kurama awoke with a shout. Breathing heavily, he lowered his head into his hands. He was thankful to note he hadn't woken his mother today with his nightmares, as he had several times before. As intelligent as he knew himself to be, these dreams were something that, he was ashamed to say, he did not understand. They seemed to have no base in reality at all. Except maybe his ingrained fear of losing Yusuke. But even that didn't add up, not completely. He scrubbed at his eyes, trying to abate the unsettling images.

_Hiei slammed the door of Kurama's room open. "Where is he?" he asked sharply. _

_"You'll have to be more specific, Hiei. I'm not aware of whom you speak." _

_"Yusuke," he snapped impatiently. _

_The fox raised a prefect brow. "Yusuke?" He shook his head. "I haven't seen in a several days." He studied Hiei carefully. He looked... concerned. "What's going on?" he murmured. _

_"I believed he may be in danger... Grave danger." _

_Kurama followed Hiei in the direction he had sensed Yusuke's faint energy signature. They had been traveling through the Makai at a blistering pace for over three hours. They were nearly there now, though. In a short time, one of Demon World's old, abandoned, castle-like fortresses loomed before them. "This is it," Hiei hissed. Kurama nodded as they made their way inside..._

_"What I am about to show you, dear half-breed, is something I learned from your fox friend," the man murmured into Yusuke's ear. _

_Yusuke had a very bad feeling about what he was about to be shown. "You're a real nut-case, you know that?" _

_"Oh, I wouldn't say such things if I were you." _

_"If you were me?" Yusuke flashed his best shit-eating grin. "If you were me, you wouldn't be nearly so ugly," he whispered, showing off his sharp canines. _

_The man growled and raised his knife. "This was one of Yoko's favorites," he snarled as he thrust his knife into the half-demon chained mercilessly before him. _

_Yusuke bit down hard on his tongue to keep from screaming. Pain seared through him like acid. He was fairly sure that whatever this crazy bastard had just done to him was the most painful thing he'd ever felt. _

_"Did that hurt, detective?" the man spat, twisting his blade savagely to emphasize each word. Yusuke actually flinched at the use of Hiei's nickname for him. No one else called him that anymore. _

_"No," he replied defiantly, but even with all his years' experience with pain, he was unable to keep the tremors from his voice. "It didn't hurt." _

_"I was so hoping you would say that," the man chuckled. "Because now, I get to do this..." Lowering the blade to Yusuke's wrist, he flicked his hand. He laughed loudly over Yusuke's scream of agony. _

_Yusuke couldn't stop the tears from falling. It wasn't even the sheer pain that brought the tears. It was the devastating knowledge that he would never again be able to use his right hand. The tendons and nerves had been completely severed. _

_Suddenly, Hiei burst through the door with a livid, "Get away from him, you sick fuck." _

_Kurama legs failed him upon the sight of Yusuke. He couldn't move; all he do was stare at his comrade, covered in his own blood. As though separated from himself, his mind studied Yusuke's wounds. It noted, with detachment, that the half-demon would probably die. It noted, also, that those wounds inflicted upon the young demon were some of his favorite torture techniques from his days as Yoko. _

_As Hiei dealt with the man that had done this to Yusuke, Kurama finally forced his body into motion and came to kneel beside the toushin. "Hey, kit," he whispered. _

_"Fox-boy," he greeted in return. Despite the pained look on his face and the dimming in his eyes, Yusuke tried at some light humor. "That guy... an old friend of yours?" he chuckled weakly, causing blood to trickle from his lips. "I think... you're a little too late..." _

_Kurama could feel his throat tightening and his eyes burning. "Don't say such things," he admonished gently. _

_"I can't feel my... hand." The last word he choked out, the pain in uttering those words nearly unbearable. Kurama glanced down at it. Fighting a wince, he tried to focus on something else. Yusuke's dominate hand was... destroyed. That wasn't the worst of his injuries, however. The boy was dying. Bleeding out. His slack, sheet-white face and short, slick-sounding breaths were evidence enough of that. _

_Kurama looked back at his face and realized, with no small amount of horror, that Yusuke's encroaching death was much closer than he had though before. With his last breath, Yusuke whispered, "Love you, fox-boy."_

Kurama nearly cried out again. He couldn't allow that to be anything more than a night terror. Though he realized how irrational he was currently behaving, he couldn't shake the crippling fear he felt. "Yusuke..."

:-:

Hiei ran until he could see the fox demon's house. Flitting effortlessly up to the window, he let himself in. He found Kurama sitting in his bed, tangled amidst the sheets. The fox was hugging his legs and resting his head on his knees. He looked exhausted, and there were marks that looked very much like tear stains trailing down his cheeks. "Fox," Hiei greeted softly.

Kurama seemed to be taken by surprise, an extremely seldom occurrence. He hid the shock behind his mask swiftly and forced his normal smile. "Hiei," he responded. "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"We need to discuss something. First, however, you're going to tell me why you've been crying."

The redhead closed his eyes with a weary sigh. "I... had a dream," he admitted finally. "A nightmare, really."

These words caused a rare sensation within Hiei; his blood ran cold. "What sort of nightmare?" he asked in a sharp hiss.

"It was primarily concerning Yusuke." Emerald eyes flickered open once again. "I realize the foolishness behind allowing them to consume me so, however, losing Yusuke is something I never wish to endure again." Hiei's eyes had widened slightly. Kurama noticed, and his gaze narrowed. "Tell me what you know."

"Disappointingly little. However, I have had a disturbingly similar experience."

Kurama frowned, "A dream?"

A slight nod, "You could call it that."

"A vision from the Jagan?" Kurama realized he could scarcely breathe as he waited for the answer.

Hiei gazed intently at the wall. "I don't believe so. It was just... vivid."

"Too real to be merely a nightmare?"

"Indeed."

"We need to speak to him." _'And keep him safe'_, Kurama added silently. _'Protect him.'_

"Agreed."

"Hiei?"

"Yes, Fox?"

"I... I believe I... love him."

The Jagan glowed gently, "I know."

:-:

Just before Yusuke had left his apartment, his phone began to ring. Glancing at the caller id, he realized it was just the man he wanted to talk to. "Hey, fox-boy," he answered into the phone.

"Yusuke," even through the phone, Yusuke could hear the strain in Kurama's voice. "Hiei and I would like to speak with you."

The ex-detective frowned. "Alright. I want to talk to you guys, too, actually."

"Wait for us. We will meet you at your apartment." Kurama's voice was carefully devoid of emotion. "Do not leave until we arrive."

"You got it," Yusuke replied before they both hung up.

Stifling a yawn, he realized with no small amount of trepidation, that he was suddenly exhausted. He could hardly keep his eyes open. Stumbling to the couch, he fell into a turbulent, dream-filled sleep.

_The forest all around was dark, damp and filled with the noises of fighting. Yusuke watched, somewhat detachedly, the scene before him. Kurama and Hiei were engaged in battle with a large demon, so tall he towered over several of the trees. Yusuke's energy was sorely depleted, and he was forced to watch from the sidelines. _

_Hiei was, for the most part, holding his own. That was primarily because of his speed, however. Kurama wasn't fairing nearly as well. 'I have to help him,' Yusuke thought to himself. Rising shakily to his feet, he gathered all the remaining spirit and demon energy he possibly could. "Move," he told Kurama firmly. _

_The fox glanced at Yusuke and shook his head. "You are much more injured than I." _

_Yusuke paid him no mind. Pushing past the fox, he called to the demon, "Come get me, ugly!" _

_The demon roared, turning toward his new target. Yusuke steeled his resolve. He knew he could not win, but at least he could buy enough time for his companions to escape with their lives. "Run, Kurama." _

_The demon took a swipe with his long claws. He was much faster than Yusuke anticipated. His sharp talons ripped a deep gash along Yusuke's side. Hissing in pain, he gripped the wound with his hand. "Run, I said!" He yelled, "Spirit Gun!" _

_The demon was wounded, but hardly slowed. It made several other attacks against the ex-detective, some hitting their mark. Yusuke knew he had already lost. He would not survive this battle. "I'm sorry, Kurama..."_

:-:

When Hiei and Kurama arrived, their knocks went unanswered. Turning the knob, Kurama realized Yusuke must have left the door unlocked for them. Which was good, it turned out, because they found him asleep on the couch. "This is unlike him," Kurama murmured. "He was expecting our arrival."

"Hn," was the jaganshi's agreement. Further discussion was ceased, however, when Yusuke cried out softly, his hand moving to his side.

Kurama's eyes widened when he noticed a red stain spreading across the dark-haired man's shirt, beginning where he was clutching. "What's happening?" he asked Hiei hoarsely as he knelt beside the couch. Soon, several other spots of blood began appearing.

Hiei frowned as he knelt as well. Carefully, Hiei moved Yusuke's hand, while Kurama lifted his shirt to examine the bloody areas. Wiping away the slick red, he was shocked to discover there were no wounds at all. Hiei's eyes went wide. "I've heard of this," he hissed. "Only skilled psychics are capable of it. And this... is only the beginning."

"What do you mean?"

"The wounds will begin to manifest, as well."

"Meaning he will truly be injured."

"Precisely."

Kurama closed his eyes. "What are we going to do about this?"

"Nothing yet. Whoever is doing this is not projecting enough energy to trace. We can only wait until the wounds begin to become real; when the psychic must use much more energy."

"I do not like this."

"Neither do I," Hiei returned. "However, we have no choice."

Kurama nodded curtly and moved to wake Yusuke.

_**A/N: I know I'm currently writing another chapter story right now, but inspiritation called. You can't ignore an idea, can you? ;) Hope you enjoyed this beginning. Please, please leave your thoughts in the review section before you leave. Thank you!**_


	2. Chapter 2: The Fears

_Dreams of the Damned_

**_A/N: Centers around Yusuke, Kurama and Hiei. It will include angst, drama, adventure, fighting, romance, torture, graphic violence, blood, gore, character death, etc. For now, the rating is 'T'; it may go up to 'M' at a later date. Also, this will be a KuramaxYusuke._**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own YuYuHakusho, its universe or its characters. I do not make any money off this story. I only own my plot and ideas._**

_Chapter Two: Waking  
><em>

Kurama's fingers trembled as they ghosted over Yusuke's cheek. "Kit," he whispered. "Wake up."

Yusuke moaned the kitsune's name. "I'm sorry," he whimpered. He cried out softly and suddenly stilled as a large red stain coated his chest. There was so much blood that it spilled onto the couch and dripped to the floor.

"Yusuke," Kurama spoke urgently. "Wake up."

Yusuke gasped in a lungful of air as he opened his eyes. "Kurama?" his voice was hoarse, quiet. Though he was waking up from a nap, he looked terrible. His face was pale, dark circles scored his dark brown eyes, and his usually bright irises were hazy and dull.

"Yes," the fox answered. "Hiei is here, as well. Do you not remember our phone conversation, not even an hour ago?"

Yusuke clenched his eye lids together and pressed the bridge of his nose between his forefinger and thumb. "I... Shit, yeah, I remember."

"We need to talk, Detective," Hiei spoke up finally. "How long have you been having these nightmares?"

Yusuke cracked an eye open, his expression turning slightly guilty. "A while," he admitted. "Two weeks, maybe three."

"And you awake covered in blood you cannot explain every time?"

"Not at first. That started a few days ago."

Hiei seemed satisfied with this answer, or perhaps he simply already knew the answer. "We've had dreams, as well."

Yusuke opened his other eye and looked from Hiei to Kurama and back. "About me?"

"Yes."

"Like... what?"

Hiei shook his head once, "Nothing promising, I assure you." He got to his feet, hissing, "It would seem there's someone after you, Detective."

Yusuke missed the way Kurama's face had paled, the way he couldn't take his eyes away from the ex-spirit detective, the way his fingers still trembled, along with the rest of him. He missed the yearning Kurama had to reach out and pull him close. But he did not miss the fact that the fox still had yet to release the iron grip he had on the bloodiest section of his shirt. He looked back and caught green eyes with his own brown ones, giving his best questioning look.

"I dislike the dreams, Yusuke," Kurama answered softly after a moment. "I confess that your death is not something I wish to witness ever again."

Hiei frowned and turned to face the window. _You need to tell him, Fox,_ he stated firmly through telepathy.

Kurama's eyes sharpened and flickered toward his friend for a moment. _Not yet._

"Hn."

Yusuke, familiar with his two closest friends speaking silently, caught on to what had just occurred. "What are you two talking about, and why can't you say it in front of me?" he asked, his tone harsher than he strictly meant it to be.

"Shall I tell him?" Hiei asked, the question laced with sarcasm and irritation.

Kurama, a talented fox, thought quickly, and lied, "Hiei is uncomfortable speaking of your death, Yusuke. You know how he can be with what he considers weak emotions."

Hiei's eyes narrowed, but he said nothing. Yusuke seemed partly convinced, enough so that he didn't immediately question this answer.

"So, what's the plan?" the ex-detective asked after a long period of silence.

Kurama shifted so that he could lean his back against the bottom of the couch. "We must wait."

"For what?" He frowned, "What will we wait for to happen?"

"The dreams to get worse," Kurama whispered. Though Yusuke couldn't see, the fox closed his eyes firmly.

"To get worse?" Yusuke repeated quietly. "You mean..."

"The wounds will start to become real," Hiei answered. "The blood on your clothing will start having a physically source."

Yusuke took in this information, lifting his pointer finger to his hair just beside his temple and rubbing the spot absently. "Put your hand down," Hiei snapped suddenly.

Lowering his arm slowly, Yusuke's eyes flickered to Hiei. "What's the matter with you?"

All Hiei could see in front of his eyes was the Yusuke from his dream, broken and defeated. _Yusuke took that single moment of opportunity between Kurama releasing hold on his body and the being taking over his mind. He powered up his spirit energy and pressed his pointer finger to his temple. In a broken voice, he whispered, "Spirit Gun."_

Hiei shook his head in a vain attempt to remove the images from his mind's eye. "Nothing. Just... do not do that again."

"Scratch my head?"

"Just don't!" Hiei snapped sharply.

Yusuke, stunned into silence, turned confused eyes to Kurama. The fox refused to make eye contact. Hiei had already told him of the nightmare, and Kurama had told him his, on the trip over to this apartment. Suddenly, it clicked within the toushin's mind. "What did you dream about me, Hiei?" Intense red eyes gazed firmly into deep brown ones, but no sound came from Hiei's lips. "You already told Kurama," Yusuke reasoned. "You can tell me, too."

After an absolutely silent few minutes, Hiei told the other man the entirety of his dream from the night before. Yusuke, once again stunned into complete silence, sat unmoving and numb on the couch. "So do you understand now, Detective, why it causes me such discomfort for you to make such a motion?"

"Yeah, I got it," Yusuke muttered, staring intently at the wall. "So," he whispered, "I'm gonna die again?"

Kurama's head snapped up so he could see the dark-haired man's eyes. "No," he answered firmly. "I will not allow that to happen again."

For the remainder of the time Hiei and Kurama remained in Yusuke's apartment, they made plans. What they would do from here, how everything should be handled. Hiei explained all he knew of what was going on. He also ordered Yusuke to inform both himself and Kurama should wounds begin appearing. Finally, well after nightfall, the two demons left Yusuke alone in his apartment.

The ex-detective was slightly relieved when they left. Though he enjoyed their company, he didn't want them to realize how tired he was. He was certain this was another symptom of whatever was happening to him, as he never slept so much. He stumbled, only partially awake, to his bed, and he was asleep before his head even came to rest upon the pillow.

:-:

As Hiei and Kurama walked away from Yusuke's apartment, Kurama thought on the situation. The gears turning in his mind were almost visible in his eyes as the silence stretched between the two friends. Eventually, he voiced a concern that had fallen upon him, "Hiei, if this physic is after Yusuke, why are we having these dreams, as well?"

Hiei turned his eyes to gaze at Kurama. The answer was written plainly across his expression. He had no idea. The jaganshi frowned deeply. "I believe I need to visit the Makai," he hissed. "I need to find whoever is doing this before something irreversible happens."

Kurama made a humming noise to the affirmative in his throat. "Yusuke and I will join you."

Hiei considered this, and saw a greater opportunity. "No," he murmured. "I think you should start here and keep watch over him."

Kurama glanced at him, sensing an ulterior motive, but he nodded despite himself. "Keep it short," he replied. "And I want to know all that you find."

"Yes. I'll leave in the morning. I doubt I'll be gone more than a day; two, at the most."

"Alright," Kurama agreed with a curt nod before they split ways. "Meet us at Yusuke's apartment upon your return."

A nod. "Watch him closely, Fox. He tends to carry the weight of the world on his shoulders in silence." With another dip of his head, Kurama parted ways with his fiery friend, deciding he would head back to see Yusuke first thing in the morning.

:-:

Well into the wee hours of the morning, Yusuke woke from a familiar nightmare. It was one he had had many times before. It was also something he lived through once. Hissing in pain, he looked down at his ruined clothing. They were bloody, as he knew they would be, but this time... this time, he actually hurt. Peeling back his soaked shirt, he found many shallow wounds. He touched the one on his chest, the one right over his heart, the one that had killed him that day in the cave those years ago.

When his fingers met the dime sized hole in his flesh, he was thrust back into the memories of the day the ex-detective, Senobu Sensui had ended his life. After what may have been hours lost within those haunting memories, he became aware of the sound of his front door opening. Unsure of who he would find, he stalked out of his room and down the hall toward the front of his apartment.

:-:

Hiei's eyelids fluttered in his sleep. Silence filled the forest all around him. The tree he slept in was one of the tallest and held the most branches and leaves; a perfect place to keep hidden to sleep until dawn.

_Yusuke watched as Kurama pulled Yomi close. Hiei eyed the ex-detective carefully. It was so clear to him that the half-demon was in love with the fox. However, kitsune tended to be rather sexual and impatient creatures. Before Yusuke could gather the courage to confide how he felt to Kurama, the fox had taken Yomi as a lover._

_Hiei knew this caused Yusuke great pain, and as the ex-detective walked stiffly from the room, he could feel the grief coming off him in waves. Taking a few more moments to study the fox, Hiei decided to go after the heartbroken half-demon. _

_Hiei found who he was looking for up on the roof. Yusuke gazed heavily out over the land of Makai. "I can't continue going on like this, Hiei," he whispered._

_Hiei sat down easily beside him. "The Yusuke I know would never say something like that."_

_"The Yusuke you knew is already dead," he breathed. "And soon, I will be, too." Since Hiei was sitting so close, Yusuke seized his opportunity and__ gripped the hilt of Hiei's sword, bringing the tip to his abdomen. "I can't live this way." _

_"Stop, Yusuke. This is madness," he snapped, jumping to his feet._

_The other shook his head, backing up to put space between them. "No, I've given up," his voice was empty of emotion. "This is the only way." _

_Before Hiei could jump the distance between them, Yusuke thrust the sword through him. As blood erupted from his mouth, he pulled the sword free. Dropping the blade to the ground with a clatter, he fell to his knees. _

_Hiei stood rooted to the spot as he watched helplessly as Yusuke slipped to the floor and bled out. "Detective..." Tears smeared his vision as he turned away and ran as long and as far as he possibly could_.

As his eyes opened, Hiei cursed the nightmares, the damned physic doing this, and Yusuke's weakness. He realized, of course, this wasn't any of Yusuke doing, but he couldn't help the bitterness that welled in his chest. Yusuke never gave up, but if he did... where did that leave the rest of them?

:-:

_"Do it, Hiei. I know you have to. It's alright."_

_Hiei pressed the sharp, deadly blade of his katana harder into the skin of Yusuke's neck. _

_"I forgive you, Hiei." Hiei's eyes were cold and pained. _

_A demon had threatened Hiei. Something no one gets away with, but for the moment, the jaganshi could do nothing about it. The demon had made him a deal; the life of the ex-spirit detective for the life of his sister. _

_"He'll kill her if you don't do this." In Yusuke's expressive brown eyes, Hiei could see the acceptance of his death burning brightly in his eyes. "I forgive you," Yusuke repeated, closing his eyes._

_Suddenly, just before Hiei did the thing he dreaded most, someone else entered the room. "Hiei," came a horrified whisper, "What... What are you doing? !"_

_Guilty crimson eyes turned to meet terrified green ones. "Something I have to do," Hiei whispered as he turned back to his friend lying below him. "I'm so sorry," he told them both as he jerked the blade to the right. _

_It made a clean cut, deep, fatal. Yusuke, despite his best effort, struggled to breathe, his hands pressed against the wound in an instinctual, and failed, attempt to stay the bleeding. He choked as his eyes widened. _

_"No! Yusuke!" Kurama ran to the dying man and fell to his knees. "Yusuke, Yusuke," he whimpered. "Please."_

_Yusuke tried to focus on Kurama's face, tried to understand what he was pleading for, but could do little more than reach for his hand. His lungs burned, and his dark irises filled with tears. He gave the red-head's hand a weak squeeze as he closed his eyes for the final time._

Screaming Yusuke's name in anguish, Kurama jerked awake. Desperately trying to catch his raged breath, he jumped from the bed. Knowing full well how irrational his actions were, he threw on the first items of clothing he could find. Leaping expertly from his window to the garden below, he took off running. He needed to know, needed to see for himself, that Yusuke was alright. He needed desperately to be sure that he was alive.


	3. Chapter 3: The Fissure

_Dreams of the Damned_

_**A/N: Centers around Yusuke, Kurama and Hiei. It will include angst, drama, adventure, fighting, romance, torture, graphic violence, blood, gore, character death, etc. For now, the rating is 'T'; it may go up to 'M' at a later date. Also, this will be a KuramaxYusuke.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own YuYuHakusho, its universe or its characters. I do not make any money off this story. I only own my plot and ideas.**_

_Chapter Three: The Fissure_

Kuwabara had always believed that he made decent choices; perhaps not the best, but good all the same. Letting Yusuke slip away from him, he was willing to admit, was by far the worst. Urameshi had been his best friend, whether either would admit it, since the day Yusuke died the first time in that car accident. Something within Kuwabara had snapped that day, something substantial. He realized that, though he often hated that damn Urameshi's guts, he was one thing Kuwabara needed. Yusuke was what Kuwabara lacked; strength, absolutely unfailing strength. Death could not stop him, not even twice.

Yusuke, though, was always a fighter, a stubborn as hell, thick-headed fighter. That, in itself, was his best strength and greatest weakness. He could never stop. He fought absolutely everything, even things he did not have to. Or, perhaps, _especially_ things he did not have to. Things like his friends. Kuwabara was one of them, Keiko another. Kuwabara knew for an undeniable fact that the beginning of the end for their mutual friendship was the day Yusuke returned from demon world, that day on the beach.

That day would forever remain ingrained upon his memory. The day Kuwabara knew for certain that Yusuke Urameshi did not, in fact, love Keiko Yukimura. Through the fake smiles, too warm gestures, and awkward hugs and kisses, it was clear to all but himself that Yusuke could not love her as anything more than a friend. Perhaps not even as that. They were, suddenly, at the opposite sides of a canyon.

The fissure that separated Kuwabara from his brotherly friend was equally, if not more so, gigantic. Though he would admit he didn't realize it until he was standing at the edge of a cliff, gazing across a phenomenal distance at Yusuke, it hurt him all the same. He had lost his best friend. Worse than that, he had done nothing to stop it. Nothing. That was what cut him deepest.

Though years had passed since Kuwabara had seen his once best friend, he missed him just as much. Though the last time he had seen him was the day the final nail was hammered into their friendship's coffin, he yearned to see him again. And though they had both shouted damning things they did not mean, he was willing to apologize for everything if Yusuke would just speak to him again. He knew, though, that Yusuke would do exactly what he always did best; fight it.

Kuwabara was so thoroughly consumed in his thoughts, he stumbled on the first stair of his porch and fell flat on his face. "Goddamnit, Urameshi," he hissed as he picked himself up. Though his ex-friend had nothing to do with his clumsiness, he felt a slightly irrational anger towards the dark-haired man.

Setting his rear end firmly on the same step that he had tripped over, he pulled out his phone. Skimming slowly through his contacts, his finger stalled as the name 'Urameshi' was highlighted. Holding his breath and acting before he could change his mind, he hit the green call button. '_Please, just pick up the damn phone, Urameshi,' _he thought as it rang once, then twice.

Suddenly, the phone chimed, and an automatic recording spoke in monotone, "We're sorry, the number you have dialed is incorrect or out of service. Please hang up and try again. If you feel you have reached this recording in error, please hang up and dial an operator."

Growling in frustration, he ended the call. He rubbed his eyes with the heels of his hands. "It was a stupid idea, anyway," he mumbled to himself under his breath.

"I do not think it was a foolish idea," came a sweet, singsong voice.

As his head snapped up, Kuwabara laid eyes on one of the most beautiful women he'd ever seen. "Wh-what?" he asked stupidly. _'Smooth, you big oaf, real smooth,' _he mentally scolded himself. "Who are you?" he tried again.

"My name is Yuna."

"Kuzuma," he responded, rising to his feet and extending his hand. "Can I help you?"

"Oh, yes," she replied as she took his hand to shake. "Yes, I'm quite certain you can."

And that was the last thing he remembered.

:-:

Yusuke felt a wave of severe exhaustion crash into him as he approached the living room. As he had just woken up from a several hour sleep, he didn't understand how he could feel so drained. He realized, with no small of amount of gut-wrenching fear, that his wounds were not healing with his exhaustion. As he stepped into the hall that ended at his front door, he was both relieved and further concerned when he recognized the man standing in front of him.

"Kurama?" he asked. "It's four in the morning."

"I know. I apologize for barging in-"

"It's fine," he cut across. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing; I had a... Are you bleeding?" Kurama had caught sight of the fact that Yusuke's chest was still dripping red.

"I... Uh."

"You are," Kurama confirmed, stepping closer. "Are there wounds now, Yusuke?"

_Fuck, _Yusuke's mind cursed. He had hoped to hide this fact from both the fox and Hiei for a while longer. "Yes," he answered finally, knowing Kurama would find them anyway.

"Let me see."

"It's fine," the ex-detective countered. "They're not deep or anything. They should be healed by now anyway."

"But they are not healed. And that is concerning, as well." The yoko's eyes glittered. "Let me see them before I am forced to restrain you to the wall."

Yusuke frowned, "Don't threaten me, fox-boy. I'm fine." Before Yusuke could utter another word, steel-like, bright green vines tightened around his wrists and ankles, dragging him easily to the wall and holding him there in a vice grip. "Damn it," he muttered.

"Honestly, Yusuke," Kurama admonished, "I warned you." The fox closed the small gap between them and lifted the other's shirt. He nearly gasped out loud. He managed to restrain it to a quick inhale of breath, but Yusuke noticed.

"I didn't want you to see-"

"These wounds..." Kurama cut him off in a hushed voice. "These are Sensui's." Cold, acidic fear clawed at Kurama's heart and soul as he reached out to gently touch the cut on the dark-haired man's chest. "The one that..."

"Killed me," Yusuke finished in a strange voice.

Vibrant emerald eyes traveled up to meet hazy chestnut ones. The fox searched those brown pools carefully for a long time, not liking at all what he found. "You've already accepted this, haven't you?"

The half-demon shook his head unconvincingly. "Of course not," but his tone lacked the necessary conviction.

"You're lying," Yoko spoke sharply from Kurama's mouth. "You're giving up, Detective." Yusuke actually flinched at the use of his old nickname. He did not, however, deny what Yoko had said. "You have, haven't you?" The question was loaded.

Yusuke lowered his eyes to the floor. "I just know what happens at the end."

Kurama's fingers dug painfully into the shorter man's shoulders as he slammed him up against the wall with force. "At the end of what?"

"This!" Yusuke exclaimed, still refusing to meet the other's eyes. "I know what happens when the dreams get worse. I played stupid when Hiei told us about this. I know exactly what's happening to me."

"_What_?"

Yusuke signed, closing weary eyes, "Kuwabara could do it. He confided it in me once. He told me he used to have these dreams where he... could control them if he wanted... He could hurt people if he wasn't careful." Yusuke hissed in protest as he was shoved into the wall again.

"You never thought to _tell _us that?"

Yusuke could feel his consciousness slipping. It wouldn't be much longer now before he passed out whether he wanted to or not. "He said he could control it," he said quietly, lacking the strength required to raise his voice. "Besides, you honestly think _Kuwabara _is doing this to me?"

That seemed to snap some of Kurama's fierce anger. He released the harsh grip he had on Yusuke's shoulders. "No," he replied. "I suppose not." He was further concerned, however, when Yusuke slumped considerably without the fox's hold on him. It seemed the vines were the only thing keeping him vertical at all. "What's wrong, Yusuke?" he asked, concern evident in his voice.

"Tired..." came them mumbled reply. His eyes opened weakly for a moment, but they were very glazed. "I can't... can't stay awake..."

Trepidation caused the bottom of Kurama's stomach to drop. Commanding his vines to release their current prey, he moved to support the toushin. "Try to stay conscious, Yusuke," he requested. "You have to fight it." But Yusuke had already lost this battle against the blackness of sleep.

:-:

Sometimes, we are standing at an impasse, staring vacantly across the distance of time. Sometimes, we are lost, decimated by the past and fear of the future. Of the thousands of years he had lived, he failed to remember someone he loved as much as the dark-haired, half-demon, ex-detective lying unconscious before him on the bed. And now, he stood overlooking a fissure. On one side, the side he currently stood, that brash young man stood beside him. At the other side, of course, was a life without him.

Sometimes, we face moments in life we cannot handle, when all light is extinguished and all hope exterminated. Sometimes, even when all faith is lost, when there in nowhere else to turn, we find the darkness retreats. Though he had lost the toushin more than once, he had always returned, from death or otherwise. That stubborn fire had yet to be extinguished. Just hours ago, however, Yusuke had already, in not so many words, admitted defeat. He was going to take his death without a fight, or so it seemed. "_I know what happens when the dreams get worse..."_ It was as though Hiei's nightmare was based more in fact than fiction.

Sometimes, we lose sight of what is most important. Sometimes, we forget what a gift we have been given. Though the years pass like water in a river, they are treasures that should be treated as such. Those who forsake that gift are worse than the living dead. They are soulless creatures, lost and damned to haunt the night alone. For very many of Yoko's long years, he was one of those abandoned souls. He had lost sight of what mattered. Then, like a shot in the dark, he faced death square in the face. And could not let go of life.

Sometimes, we are brought back from the brink of damnation by something unimaginable. Sometimes, we are granted gifts we absolutely do not deserve. Like a beacon in the midst of a terrible storm, Yusuke Urameshi, spirit detective of earth, confronted the fox. He proceeded to show Kurama many sides of human nature he had never seen before; courage, honesty, strength, compassion, understanding, trust. Things humans do not give willingly to a complete, and dangerous, stranger. But _he_ did. Yusuke did give them willing. And, though he did not know it, he saved the fox's very soul from the lowest depths of hell.

Kurama tried desperately and repeatedly to reach Hiei. The mental link they shared was helpful in many situations, but everytime the fox tried now, he could not reach him. He knew it was because the jaganshi was currently in the other realm, and Kurama's telepathic skills were less than great, but it did little to quell his fears. Yusuke's life might very well be on the line at that precise moment. Every second was of the essence to Kurama now, and with every failed attempt to contact Hiei, his hope faded faster.

_Hiei, _he tried again, half-heartedly. _I need you to return. Yusuke's situation has taken a turn for the worse. I require your help._

Silence stretched in his mind for a long time. Just when he had admitted another failure, a faint, quiet voice trickled through his mind. _I'm on my way._

Kurama thanked any god listening that he had managed to reach him. He turned his full attention back to Yusuke, who was still lying motionlessly, save his breathing, on the bed.

:-:

One thing Yusuke was infamous for was his lack of caring what others thought about him. While Hiei admired that trait in the brash young man, it made his current job much harder. The difficulty in finding any useful information in demon world, was that that particular trait meant Yusuke had a lot of enemies. Many demons were unwilling to divulge information if it meant helping the half-demon king.

Finally, Hiei realized he was taking the wrong approach. He headed into the toushin's own lands, where many were loyal to him. He decided if that failed, he would resort to one of his guilty pleasures; torture.

Fortunately for Hiei's enemies, he came upon someone who had a lead. A female, humanoid demon had passed through Tourin not long ago, discretely asking around for information on Yusuke. The demon Hiei spoke to knew for a fact that she was up to no good. However, she had no real skill with fighting or physic capabilities. That meant, if she was the one they were looking for, she wasn't working alone.

While Hiei was pondering this, he caught a faint whisper though his mind. _Hiei. I need you to return. Yusuke's situation has taken a turn for the worse. I require your help_.

_I'm on my way. _Any more investigating would have to wait. He needed to get back to the detective. He had a plan.

:-:

Kurama watched with sadness in his eyes as Yusuke twitched and moaned in his sleep. He had tried numerous times to wake the ex-detective but to no avail. He could only sit, watch and wait. Hoping Hiei would hurry was something he held tightly to. Believing Hiei would be able to help was something he clung to for dear life.

When Yusuke's moans became screams, Kurama could feel his calm exterior crumbling. When the blood came, thick and hot, he knew for sure his mask was no longer in place. It wasn't until he felt the thick tears on his cheek did he truly lose himself. He clutched at Yusuke's hand until it was jerked from his grip by the toushin's thrashing. He was unsure what the dream was concerning, but he was certain it was the worst one yet.

:-:

_Yusuke held Keiko close to himself, swaying gently to the music she had chosen to dance to. She was beautiful, in her early twenties. She was life incarnate to him, vibrant with her smile, stunning with her eyes. He whispered the words of the love song in her ear. When it became just instruments, he murmured, "I love you."_

_As the first song ended and another began, the scene started to change. Keiko's smile faltered, her eyes lost their shimmer. Though Yusuke suddenly couldn't seem to control his words, he heard himself tell her, in the same loving tone, that he no longer loved her. That he was leaving, and he wasn't coming back._

_She shoved him away from her and the scene changed again. This time, Keiko was sitting on her knees, sobbing. She held a jagged knife to the flesh of her wrist. Looking up, she caught sight of him. "You did this to me," she told him quietly. "You're a monster, Yusuke Urameshi."_

_"No, I-" Yusuke tried to deny it. He had never meant to hurt her. Why didn't she believe he would never, ever harm her?_

_She wouldn't listen. Shaking her head, she returned to her previous task. "I hope you're happy now, Yusuke," she whispered as she sliced the knife sharply and deeply over her skin. The blood welled up and spilled over. Soon, it was a puddle spreading across the room. "No, Keiko! What have you done? !" _

_She never answered him. Another voice from behind him did. "You did that to her, Yusuke. How did you think she would handle you're abandoning her?"_

_Yusuke whirled to meet the face of a man he once knew well. "That isn't true, Kuwabara, and you know it! I didn't- I could never-" his voice was choked with tears. _

_Kuwabara stood before him, looking as he always had in Yusuke's memories; tall, confident, honorable. His eyes, however, held a coldness Yusuke had never seen before. It was unfamiliar in its intensity. "But you did," Kuwabara stated at last. "Whether you will admit what you've done or not, she is dead. And you may have well slit her wrist with your own hand." _

_Yusuke shook his head repeatedly. "No. No!"_

_"Yes," Kuwabara said again. Slowly, he called upon his spirit sword. "Now you, yourself, are so much like those very demons you used to fight. And so, I must kill you myself to save everyone else before you murder them, too."_

_Yusuke stared, dumbfounded at his once best friend. He did not plead for him stop, he did not beg for mercy. He simply stood his ground firmly and waited for the orange blade to slice through him._

_"Kuwabara... You..." The sword was embedded in his chest now. "You're still my friend." Blood was beginning to drip from his lips. "And you... always will be." _

_"We are not friends. Now die, you demon monster," was Kuwabara's response. And though the spirit sword was lodged in Yusuke's chest, it was Kuwabara's words that truly broke his heart._

:-:

"Yusuke!" Kurama called his name over and over. The blood spilling from his mouth was what spurred him into such desperate action. "Wake up," he demanded, smacking his face. "Please!"

Yusuke's thrashing and moaning had ceased. He was now startlingly still. Kurama, at a loss of what to do now, was reduced to whispering softly to him. "Yusuke," he said quietly. "Please, wake up. Please." He took a deep breath. "I... I love you, kit."

Yusuke's eyes fluttered. "What..." he asked in a hoarse, faint voice. "What did you just say...?"


	4. Chapter 4: The Downpour

_Dreams of the Damned_

**_A/N: Centers around Yusuke, Kurama and Hiei. It will include angst, drama, adventure, fighting, romance, torture, graphic violence, blood, gore, character death, etc. For now, the rating is 'T'; it may go up to 'M' at a later date. Also, this will be a KuramaxYusuke._**  
><strong><em>Disclaimer: I do not own YuYuHakusho, its universe or its characters. I do not make any money off this story. I only own my plot and ideas.<em>**

_Chapter Four: The Downpour_

"Yusuke," he said quietly. "Please, wake up. Please." He took a deep breath. "I... I love you, kit."  
>Yusuke's eyes fluttered. "What..." he asked in a hoarse, faint voice. "What did you just say...?"<br>Kurama gazed intently at the younger man's face. Hope dimmed painfully as he realized Yusuke's consciousness had already faded. "Please wake up, kit," he whispered. But Yusuke was lost.  
>It was a long time coming, he supposed, this love for Yusuke. He knew well exactly where it began; the rooftop of his mother's hospital. Yusuke had shown him understanding; something, as a demon, he was shown quite rarely. The Spirit Detective had been a child back then, really. He had only been a detective for a week and still had so very much to learn. However, the fox should have known back then what the stirring in his core had meant. He should have been able to predict with his brilliant mind exactly what was going to come with that brash, young human.<p>

It started as a wistful longing. That longing twirled itself into a physical ache. That ache had manifested into a... _need._ That fact tormented Kurama, but he wasn't wholly sure why. Perhaps it was the reputation he had had in his past life as Yoko, or perhaps it was because he had lived the vast majority of his life as a demon. Demons did not often fall in love. They fell into... common interest and gained power. They used each other to get what they wanted, and when their goals no longer aligned, each was cast aside as they, in one way or another, went different directions. He had taken countless hours scouring his feelings for the much younger detective. He had to be certain that they were sincere and not simply an attraction to the young man's vast power supply. Of course, a demon at heart, the idea of all that power beneath his fingertips made him... Well, some things were just better left unsaid, or unthought as the case may be.

Over the years they worked and lived side by side, Kurama pointedly ignored his growing feelings for Yusuke. However, there were many things he could not ignore. Yusuke was absolutely dedicated, no matter what he might have claimed, to protecting what he held dear. It was unclear what exactly pushed Yusuke to his need to stand so firmly behind his beliefs, but hide behind a mask so very often. Slowly, Kurama managed to work his way through the layers of the ex-detective's mask, and Yusuke responded in kind. It was a kind of silent language only they shared when they were in a room together. Their souls spoke to one another during the silence of the lack of speech between them. Companionable moments, sometimes quite long, of no words being exchanged was when Kurama felt closest to Yusuke. When their energies could align and they could find themselves within each other.

It was something that was difficult to pin down with words or simple thought. It was simply something he understood in a way he could not teach to another. He believed it was also something Yusuke knew innately. Something that bound them even closer to one another; a bond that was irreplaceable and untainted. However, Kurama had lived this life of danger a lot longer than his younger counterpart had; he knew the dangers of others learning of this bond. It was what killed Kuronue, what nearly killed him, as well. He knew all too well that what he had admitted aloud not so long ago was dangerous, detrimental, perhaps fatal. He still knew not what Yusuke's whole reaction would have been. The pit of Kurama's stomach dropped into an ocean of icy water as his eyes refocused on the ill man's chest. The slow, painful, shallow, insufficient rise and fall of Yusuke's chest was an extremely painful thing for the fox to bare witness to. The panic consuming his chest and hampering his breathing was something he had grown unaccustomed to before he met the half-demon. It was something he was still struggling to get used to; something he was still shocked and fearful of.

Pale skin, shallow cheeks, sunken and dark eyes, damp and matted hair, too cold hands, too warm forehead were all painfully hopeless details Kurama couldn't stop noticing. He couldn't get past how very ill, sickly Yusuke appeared now. How, hours before, he had only been sleepy; now, he could scarcely catch his breath. How, for so many years, Yusuke had been always been this inhuman force, this untouchable strength, this... _hero_. Someone too great to fall, too pure to be forced through such agony. Unlike the fox, Yusuke's intentions had always been for the greater good of those he cared for most, never for himself. His actions were selfless and often times self-depreciating, whereas the youko had taken so very much for himself, killed for so little, betrayed for a price, had been so selfish and remorseless. He had spent the last few decades trying to make amends, and he was determined to spend many more at it, or die trying. He sincerely hoped that Yusuke would be at his side for them. He hoped, too, that loving Yusuke wasn't his penance for all the wrongs he had committed; that losing Yusuke wasn't payment for all his sins.

_Yusuke sat at his kitchen table, frowning into his coffee cup. An aching in his soul caused everything to seem so... bland. That damn fox consumed his every thought. It had been nearly five years since their team disbanded for the last time. He, himself had changed considerably in that time. He decided to leave Human World and take control of, and full time residence in, his father's lands. He kept up contact with most of his friends, though Kurama had slipped through his fingers.  
>Once upon a time, they had given it a try. For a short while, that illustrious, yet mysterious creature was his alone to behold. For Yusuke, their love was now an illusive tormentor, their relationship just a bittersweet memory. He hadn't realized how much he loved the fox until it was too late. Kurama was gone, out of his reach.<em>

Kurama watched Yusuke's chest rise and fall slowly for a long time. The younger man was lost somewhere in the land of dreams. Occasionally, the half-demon on the bed would flinch or moan. At each instance, Kurama winced, trying not to imagine what the other was dreaming of. The fox waited anxiously for Hiei. Unable to sit still any longer, Kurama rose to his feet.  
>The room's side window gave him a haunting view of the dark, sprawling lands around them. Lightning crackled, momentarily lighting up the ground. Rain dumped in torrents, creating large puddles and small floods. He watched, slightly detached, as the steady downpour caused the window frame to drip rainwater. It was a sad picture, and the gloom of the outside had taken root inside his weary mind.<p>

_Yusuke sighed. He didn't remember exactly what had gone wrong or when exactly he lost Kurama completely. All he knew is that he wanted him back. He missed the easiness of their companionship, the trust that bonded them, the need they shared for each other, the love that always just was. Closing his eyes, Yusuke imagined the way it used to be. He could recall the softness of Kurama's lips, the silkiness of his fiery hair, the smoothness of his perfectly pale skin, and the flame that would ignite in those emerald eyes. Yusuke's breathing halted in his throat as the beautiful image of his fox burned itself into his mind's eye. What he would give to have him back..._

As a particularly fierce bolt of lightning and crack of thunder rattled the building, Hiei ducked out of the rain and into Yusuke's apartment. "Fox!" he called out. He stalked deeper into the small sitting room then down the hall. "Fox!" he tried again.  
>Kurama ears flicked as they caught his fiery friend's shout. "In his bedroom, Hiei," he called softly in response. The fox kept his eyes trained firmly on the dark glass of the window. Relief floored him for a moment, until Yusuke whimpered softly, weakly in his sleep. His eyes dimmed in exhaustion and disappointment, and he forced his eyelids to slide closed before Hiei could see his tears.<br>As the jaganshi swept into the small, sparsely decorated bedroom, he noted with a discouraged frown that Kurama was fighting an emotional breakdown and Yusuke was suffering another haunting nightmare, looking pale and ill. Sighing, he removed the thin ward over his jagan. "No change?" he whispered the question as a tinted purple took to the room as Hiei's unnatural eye glowed intently.  
>"None for the better, I'm afraid," Kurama sighed, turning to face his friend. "What have you learned?"<br>Hiei shrugged slightly as the jagan burned brighter. "He's struggling to survive, Kurama."  
>The fox choked, but managed to disguise it as a cough. "I know," was barely audible above the patter of the heavy rain. "He's giving up, Hiei."<br>It was in the quiet wake of the kitsune's words that Hiei felt that fear grip him, deep inside. For the first time, his dream had a basis in reality, and the jaganshi could force nothing more than a disdainful snort.  
>Finally, Kurama broke the silent tension one again, "What have you learned in Makai?"<br>Hiei sighed, "The female we're looking for is humanoid, fairly young, and quite attractive, from what I've learned. She isn't working alone. Whispers in the dark suggest she found a gullible human, male psychic to do her dirty work. However, I have yet to locate him or gather any information on him... Whoever _he_ may be."  
>Kurama clenched his teeth, pondering his next sentence with the utmost care. Hiei, however, knew the wily fox well enough to recognize the gears of thought turning behind green eyes. "Out with it, Yoko."<br>The fox sighed heavily. "We have reason to believe Kuwabara is behind this." Crimson eyes narrowed in loathing, but no response was uttered. Suddenly, Yusuke cried out softly from the bed, the fox's name falling from his trembling lips.

_Kurama smiled gently at the sight of Yusuke. "How long has it been since we last saw each other, Yusuke?" he greeted.  
>The shorter man half-shrugged and smirked crookedly, "Too long, fox-boy." The red head <em>_smiled warmer upon the use of the nickname, but Yusuke didn't miss the slight shiver that followed.  
>"I miss you, Kurama," Yusuke whispered seriously, taking a small, stumbled step closer.<br>The fox watched him with cunning eyes. His smile all but fell from his face, but no warmth whatsoever touched his jade irises. "Why are you here, Yusuke?" Kurama murmured.  
>Yusuke's face fell. "Listen, Kurama, I-"<br>The fox cut across him, "Yusuke," he snipped, "Now is an importune time to speak about this," he ended in a hushed whisper.  
>Yusuke frowned now. "I need to-"<br>"Leave," came Yomi's stiff baritone. The ex-detective stiffened slightly. "Don't harass my silver fox, detective," the old, blind goat demon spat, moving to embrace Kurama from behind.  
>"Leave, Yusuke, please," Kurama breathed.<br>Yusuke's eyes watered, but he blinked back the hot, angry tears. "I'm not leaving until you let me speak, fox-boy."  
>"Ah yes, Yoko, there's that fire you so adore in him," Yomi chuckled darkly.<br>Yusuke inhaled deeply, then sighed, "I love you, Kurama."  
>The fox squeezed his eyes closed in anguish; he could feel Yomi's anger behind him. He desperately wanted to reply, Yes, I love you, too, kit. However, he knew that speaking such a thing would merely seal Yusuke's fate all the more. "Nothing to say, pet?" the goat whispered in Kurama's ear. Though the action was a rather gentle one, the fox was not fooled. He could hear the fury in Yomi's quiet voice.<br>"Leave quickly, Yusuke," was all he could force from his lips.  
>The young man finally understood what was transpiring before him. He took a few steps away. As he nodded, he realized his error had already been made. Yomi advanced on him with rarely used speed. "You lose, half-breed. You're a disgrace to Raizen's legacy and do not deserve the love of a demon such as that fox. You should merely be thankful I've allowed your life to have continued this <em>_long. Yoko, say goodbye to your little brat," he leered dangerously at Kurama.  
>Yusuke stiffened further and his eyes narrowed as he felt Yomi release a large sum of his power. "Kit," Kurama cried, "Run! Get away from here before he kills you!"<br>The dark-haired man grinned. "I'll never leave you alone with this nut job again, fox-boy." Yusuke let out a rush of his own demon energy. "You want a fight, asshole? You got it," he growled at Yomi.  
>The old goat made his move. Faster than Yusuke expected, he winced as he felt the tear of his flesh.<em>

Kurama tired hard to tear his eyes off of the red stain on Yusuke's shirt. He could not, however, block out the stench of the younger man's blood. Hiei winced. The smell, Kurama's expression, and his own knowledge were much less than positive pressures weighing heavily on his mind. He feared it was already too late. How could they possibly save Yusuke if he didn't even have a solid lead, and Yusuke was already falling apart at the seams? He could tell Kurama wasn't all too far from a melt-down. A large piece of the Jaganshi was wearing thin. He was so tired of seeing his friends weak and wounded. He wasn't sure how everything had gotten to be the way they were now, but he didn't like it. He had once believed that friends were for the weak, but somehow that damn kitsune and detective had slipped in. He couldn't bear to lose one of his dearest friends... Not again.

"I believe perhaps we should pay that damn human a visit," Hiei hissed.  
>This shook Kurama slightly out of his inaction. "Indeed," he conceded quietly. "But what of Yusuke?"<br>The Jaganshi frowned, "We'll need to bring him along." Hiei sighed, "Help me wake him..."

_Yusuke set a hard gaze on Yomi, gripping the aching wound in his side. "Just let him choose," Yusuke spoke, gesturing at Kurama.  
><em>_ Yomi laughed at this. "You're a fool, Yusuke Urameshi."  
>"And you're an insane, old bastard," he shot back at Yomi with venom. "Time to show me what you're made of before I end your miserable life, goat."<br>A dark chuckle was his only answer before Yomi made his next move._

When Yusuke's eyes finally slid open, they were alight with the pain that was smoldering within the swirling brown. His face was pale and a thin sheen of sweat caused his skin to shimmer slightly in the dim light. He did not speak for a long time. When he finally did open his mouth, it became clear why he hadn't for so long. A mouthful of blood spilled onto his shirt. He moaned softly and closed his eyes. "Fox-boy... I..."  
>"Hush, kit. We'll take care of you," Kurama reassured the younger man. "Hiei," he whispered. "Open your Jagan, please."<br>The purple tint took to the room again as the third eye slid open. The hazy purple suddenly whirled into a vivid jade. A sharp intake of breath alerted Kurama to the danger as his eyes shot to their fiery friend. "He's fighting me," Hiei hissed.  
>"Who is fighting you?"<br>"The physic. He's trying... to get back through to Yusuke." Hiei closed his two crimson eyes, his brow creasing with mental strain. The Jagan flickered back to purple and then somewhere in between. Yusuke had gone rigid. There was something in his posture that caught Kurama's attention. The younger man's face had become almost completely devoid of any emotion. His eyes, however, were most haunting. Something about their clarity and vividness caused a chill to race down the fox's spine. His stare was one of longing, wistfulness and... acceptance.

"Stop," Hiei snapped. Though he caught the attention of the two other inhabitants of the room, his demand was obviously meant for Yusuke.

"Stop what?" he asked after a long silence. His eyes still held the dead emptiness Kurama feared very much.

"Don't be dense, Detective! Stop believing it!" Hiei's anger was not an uncommon thing. What was, however, was the tone and volume he was currently using. "You cannot expect me to believe you think so little of yourself. This- asshole, whoever he is- is a fool! Nothing more. You are no monster, Yusuke Urameshi, and I'll be damned if I'm going to sit here and let you believe that." Crimson eyes were ablaze with passion, anger, but also fear. "You will not give up this fight so easily. I have stood by you as we faced the end of the world together. I will not allow you to give in so easily now."

Yusuke nodded, though emptily. "I can't win," was all he said.

Hiei's frame was trembling now from his livid rage. "Goddamn you," he hissed. "Do you understand nothing?" One hand snapped to Yusuke's face, gripping his chin harshly enough to bruise and forced hazelnut eyes to clash against garnet. "Listen to me, and me alone, Detective," his voice was cold, collected, dangerous. "You have done more in your lifetime than nearly any other will. You have saved this damn Human World from destruction many times over. You have placed your life and soul on the line for it. You _died_ protecting people who won't even ever know your name." Yusuke's eyes fell. "Look at me when I am speaking to you!" Hiei was truly shaking now. The Jagan flared a vivid red. Kurama knew there was something important he was missing. "No!" Hiei screamed suddenly. As he dropped limply, Kurama rushed to his side.

Careful not to jar or cause further injury, the fox found Hiei's pulse point and was counting the intervals between beats. His mind was quiet, hushed in the face of this new danger. His soul was weary, exhausted from a fight it didn't seem they could live through. Lifting his lackluster eyes to the bed holding Yusuke, he realized the dark-haired man was still lying on the bed, his eyes squeezed tightly in an unsuccessful attempt to hold back his tears, his frame trembling with unreleased sobs. "Yusuke?" he asked quietly.

Yusuke's lips parted as he screamed out in a voice not his own, "Yusuke Urameshi will be dead before the dawn taints the horizon with light."

_**A/N: I am so very sorry that it has been so long since my last update. I promise I will try to be better about that. Please, as always, let me know what you thought. I love reading your reviews; they encourage me to write better. :)**_


	5. Chapter 5: The Weavers

_Dreams of the Damned_

_**A/N: Centers around Yusuke, Kurama and Hiei. It will include angst, drama, adventure, fighting, romance, torture, graphic violence, blood, gore, character death, etc. For now, the rating is 'T'; it may go up to 'M' at a later date. Also, this will be a KuramaxYusuke.  
>Disclaimer: I do not own YuYuHakusho, its universe or its characters. I do not make any money off this story. I only own my plot and ideas.<strong>_

_Chapter Five: The Weavers_

When Hiei came to again, the world was dark and quiet. Peering around, he found himself lying in Yusuke's spare bedroom. Opening his third eye and slipping off the bed, he returned to the ex-detective's bedroom. It seemed, for once, the tables were turned on the two lying on the bed. Yusuke's eyes were trained on the ceiling with Kurama's head on his chest. "You're awake."

Yusuke jumped slightly and turned his head slightly, "Yeah." Sighing gently, he gently nudged the fox off of him. Rolling over, he rested his eyes for just a moment before climbing to his feet. "Thank you," he whispered after long last. "You know, for saving my life." Yusuke leaned heavily against the wall, "Since you passed out, it's been quiet. Whatever you did to stop it for a while, thanks."

"Hn," was his reply. There was no need for anything more than that. Hiei knew Yusuke was thankful, and Yusuke knew Hiei would give much more than he had already to preserve the trust and loyalty he shared with other two demons in the room.

"I'm worried about Kurama," some time later, Yusuke broke through the silence again. Hiei waited patiently for him to continue on that train of thought before he would offer his own input. "If I die tonight, Hiei," he took a breath, "stay with him." Yusuke slid down the wall to a sitting position and lowered his head into the crook of his arms resting on his knees. "Death never scared me, Hiei. It was always just a fact of life for me. Now, though..." he shrugged, "I love him. And I don't want to die before I can show him that."

From the bed, Kurama moaned softly. Both attentions flipped to the unconscious fox on the bed. "Should we wake him?" Yusuke whispered.

_The streets were slick, covered in ice. The ground all around was frozen over with fresh, untouched snow. Here, on a lonely stretch of highway, a bloodied young man leaned heavily against a nearby tree. His eyes, hazy and sad, watched the red trickle through the white in little streams. The one this red belonged to lay very still beside the redhead's ruined car. Smoke curled up through the air, not unlike his breath, which was quickly becoming harder and harder to catch. A low moan alerted him of the other man's survival. "Yusuke?" he gasped. "You're alive?"_

_ Something like a hiss was that escaped his lips, but it gave him the answer he needed. Wincing as he put pressure back on his broken leg, he limped across the distance between them. Dropping to his knees beside his friend, Kurama peeled away the worst damaged of his clothing away from his back. The wounds were awful. He studied them with a carefully practiced detachment. When the younger man had been thrown from the car, the concrete had done little to ease his fall. Covering him was scraped and burned skin, but there were a few places in particular that gave cause for severe alarm. Specifically, the large, dark bruise forming on Yusuke's stomach where it met the pavement, and the long, deep gouge that had been taken out of his left side. Closing his eyes, he ghosted two fingers over the wound. "Please don't leave me, kit."_

As Hiei attempted to rouse the fox, Yusuke felt a sharp pain in his side. Holding his breath to avoid gasping, he glanced down. Blood. Moving swiftly to the bathroom, he closed the door with a snap. His breathing was suddenly shallow and harsh. Lifting his shirt, he saw exactly what he knew he would. Like when he was asleep, wounds were scoring themselves into his skin. Suddenly, Kurama's dream reached it's peak and a fatal wound appeared on his chest. His pain was heightened when the phantom wounds stopped his heart for a moment. He dropped to the floor as the agony from something like a heart attack surged through him. In order to preserve his life, his demon energy crackled through and around him. His vision doubled, tripled, and then he closed his eyes and concentrated on breathing.

After a moment, through his haze of pain, he heard voices coming from outside the bathroom. It seemed Hiei had successfully roused Kurama. The pain was fading, too. Taking a deep breath, he wiped himself down and changed his shirt. For now, he would keep this newest detail quiet. It would only worry his two friends more. Putting on one of his best fiscades, he stalked from the bathroom. He found Kurama sitting against the headboard of the bed and Hiei standing hardly five feet from him. He managed to sit down without wincing, and quickly brought up a topic that distract the other two in the room with him. "So what is our plan?" He watched Hiei and Kurama share a look, and he knew that he had succeeded is his distraction.

Kurama spoke first, "We need to pay Kuwabara a visit."

Although Yusuke expected some sort of argument, there was none. And before he knew it, he was hidden behind the neighboring apartment complex's dumpsters. He was fairly sure it was purely coincidence, but he had a perfect view of Kuwabara's living room window. Keeping low and quiet, he kept watch.

Kazuma Kuwabara was not was weak-willed man. In fact, Kurama could count on one hand the number of times he had dared to consider the human weak. Hiei, though he would never outrightly admit it, had grown a sort of respect for the mortal, and that alone was impressive of a human. All of that, however, was a far-cry from the broken man that answered the apartment door. The visage that appeared to answer their knocking was certainly Kuwabara, though his dirty clothing, greasy hair, crazed eyes, and vacant expression left Kurama feeling more ill than just moments before. As they crossed the threshold of the small, unkempt apartment, the gifted psychic stumbled from the door and collapsed on the filthy couch.

It seemed the entire place hadn't been cleaned in quite some time. Dust and grime coated every surface, rotting food scattered the kitchen, filthy clothing and blankets layered the floor. Kurama, holding his breath to avoid gaging on the intense smells of roting food and unwashed clothing, took in every disgusting detail. Finally, he asked in a subdued voice, "How long have you been living this way, Kazuma?"

The orange-haired man set glazed eyes on the fox. A slight quiver of recognition flickered across the younger man's mind. He knew the one speaking to him; if he tried hard enough, a name lingered just off the tip of his tongue. "Kurama," Hiei snapped, looking more vile than usual. "Watch yourself."

The fox stepped forward from the window several paces before turning to look at what his partner in crime was referring to. Beyond the pane, some mangled plant was twisting and writhing out in the darkness. Stunned that he hadn't felt the plant's energy, the fox gazed at it intently. From what he could see, it appeared to be some sort of vine, with long, thin tendrils ended in points. The plant itself was a sickly green color, though the points at the vines' ends were black. Kurama watched carefully, his powerful mind working through this new mystery.

Kuwabara's eyes lingered on Kurama, ignorant or uncaring of the danger the fox had noticed. When the short one said his name, Kuwabara remembered... _something_. Fragments of memories from a time he couldn't remember now. Kurama, that was his name, was his friend; his ally. They were part of a team, yes, that was it. A team with that short one and one other... However, that was where his mind truly could not remember. Trying to recall that last team member's name caused a headache to form behind his eyes. He was their leader, the one they had placed absolute faith in, and yet, Kuwabara couldn't even picture his face or remember his name. In a moment of more clarity than he had had in weeks, cold fear gripped him. Something was very wrong with him. "Kurama," he spoke that name aloud, and that did it. It broke part of that wall blocking his mind. Suddenly, he knew this was a trap. "You need to leave. She will come back."

Kurama's eyes flicked from the window and over to the orange-haired human. "She who?" he murmured. Hiei watched in rapt silence as their conversation unfolded.

"Yuna," he breathed out in a broken whisper. "She's after him, our leader. I can't remember his... She made me forget him," whether he had more to say would remain known, however because at that moment, the plant regained Kurama's attention.

By maneuvering itself slowly, the plant outside had positioned itself against the cold glass of the window. As though it were made of tissue, the tendrils tore through the pane and into the dingy apartment. It wasn't long before the stench of poison couldn't be missed in the air. "Hiei," the fox began, but he didn't even need to complete that sentence. The jaganshi had already made a move for the door.

"Not so fast, fire brat," a woman laughed as she stepped forward from the shadows of the hallway. Yuna. After she was certain Hiei wasn't going to move for the moment, she turned to his companion. "Where is he?"

"That's none of your concern. I'm not sure what is going on here, but we are here to ensure that it does not continue," the fox snapped, taking two steps toward her.

"Watch your step!" she yelled at him. "I would hate for your own element to be the cause of your demise!"

Kurama sidestepped a swipe from the vine, and trained his eyes on her. She was young, and not just by demon standards; she appeared to be hardly an adult. However, he knew better than anyone how deceiving looks often were. There was a particular sort of power that twirled around her constantly. It was almost hypnotizing in its intricate pattern. That was when he realized what they had been missing, the reason he couldn't feel the plant, the reason Kuwabara had become a puppet, the reason he had been willing to hurt Yusuke. She was a skilled hypnotist. "Fascinating," he praised her in Yoko's mocking tone. "Truly fascinating. However, neither of us are nearly as gullible as that human. Your game is over."

"No, my dear fox, but you're going to tell me where your secret love is, or I'll just have to find him myself. He can't be far. He has to be close enough for Hiei to be able to hold him firmly under the Jagan, and close enough that he would be easy to obtain in an emergency. So, I'll give you two choices; you can stay here with my friendly, little plant over there while I go hunt down the detective, or you can take me to him. Your choice," She finished in a whisper.

The fox smirked gently, "Fool."

"That's my line, fox," Hiei murmured as he took a step closer to him. _You have to take control __of that plant. I'll distract her. _The slightest of nods from the red-head was his only response.

As Hiei kept her busy, the fox gently reached out to the plant and carefully wrapped tendrils of his own, made of his energy, around the vines. It was a mistake. The instant his energy made contact, he discovered first-hand just how persuasive the demoness standing merely feet away from them truly was. For a moment, his mind went entirely blank. Then, piece by piece, his mind put itself back together with only small details. He could feel pressure against each side of his consciousness, as though someone was trying to gain entry. Finally, he remembered it was most likely only Hiei, and allowed himself to feel this presence. The energy was all wrong, dark and swirling.

It wasn't Hiei, he knew now, but it only took him a moment to shut his mind down once again and open his eyes. He had beaten her little mind game. He wasn't sure exactly how long it had taken, but he realized suddenly it was a moment too long, judging by the sting in his leg. His vision blurred as his knees gave way.

"I gave you the option to do this the easy way, and you refused. I was even going to let that stupid plant kill you," she gestured to the vine that had just stuck him, "but now that you're paralyzed, I think I'll just have my own fun with you."

"Get the fuck away from him, you crazy witch."

The woman's head snapped up. "Ah, so the guest of honor has finally decided to arrive."

"Yusuke...!"

Capturing the woman's gaze, Yusuke provided for the perfect distraction for Hiei to use his speed to extract Kurama from her grasp. With the kitsune out of harm's way, behind Hiei, Yusuke powered up. Though he had been run ragged by those damn dreams, he still had one, good Spirit Gun left in him. "Spirit G-"

"No!"

"-un," Kurama's muffled shout did not register in the ex-detective's mind soon enough. Just as the moment Kurama's energy touched the vine, as soon as the Spirit Gun's bullet reached the woman, Yusuke's mind went entirely blank. The difference in Yusuke's situation was that he did not have the fox's expertise in mind games. As though a switch had been flipped, Yusuke's entire body went completely limp and he dropped to the floor.

_ Footsteps. He couldn't open his eyes to investigate the sound. He didn't have the strength left. He thought that someone was calling him name, talking to him, but he couldn't understand the words. If he stayed still long enough, unconsciousness would find him again. It was there, in that blissful darkness that the pain couldn't reach him. In those dreams, he could pretend Kurama was still alive. In those dreams, he could pretend he wouldn't give anything to be dead with him. A briefly searing pain was the next feeling to break through his fog. Slowly, he remembered where he was. Why, exactly, Kurama wasn't here with him. They had been caught, by which particular enemy, he wasn't sure. For a while, their captors had satisfied themselves with simply torturing him; they, for the most part, left Kurama alone. That is, until Yusuke's physical pain no longer caused them pleasure. Then they saw fit to kill his only companion in his lonely, pain-filled world. They destroyed his only light in the unending darkness surrounding him. _

_ After that, they had returned to the physical pain. Which was where he was now. Through the haze, he could almost see Kurama on the other side of the cell, tears shinning in his emerald eyes as he watched in agony as Yusuke fought against the pain. The fox wasn't there. He was alone now. Alone. __His greatest fear, this vast loneliness. No one to break the bitter silence except for his torturers and his own screams echoing down the halls. Gazing upon the pale, translucent ghost of his fox, all Yusuke could think of was that he would never hear that voice again. Perhaps he would never hear another voice but his own ever again. Closing his eyes, he tried to be thankful that the last voice he would ever hear, save his own, was Kurama's. _

Yusuke's eyes flickered slightly, but it was apparent he was lost deep within his mind. For a moment that seemed to stretch on for most of eternity, no movement was made through the entire room. The woman held firm sway over Kuwabara, and the human psychic whispered strange words over and over, staring intently at his old friend lying prone on the floor. However, they stood at an impasse; Hiei and Kurama would defend Yusuke to the grave. "Hi...Hiei," Kurama could barely manage that, but the jaganshi opened a mental link with the fox. _We have to get him out of here._

"Hn," was the only reply necessary. With the Jagan glowing brightly, he focused his energy on Kuwabara. Perhaps if he could get into the human's head, maybe he could distract him long enough for Yusuke to wake up. _Stop, fool. He's your friend. You're killing him. _Confused silence was all he was met with. _That's Yusuke lying there, our leader. Yusuke Urameshi. _There. That name stirred some remembrance. He repeated himself twice, and finally, more of the haze lifted from Kuwabara's eyes.

_ Footsteps. He didn't even bother attempting to find their source this time. This particular gaining of consciousness had left him vividly aware of his personal hell. There was no haze surrounding him with Kurama's ghost haunting him from just beyond the mist. He missed it dearly. Light stole over his dark room momentarily as the door opened just before it slammed shut once again. No words were spoken; as usual, it was all about the pain. New wounds inflicted, new bones shattered, new lacerations dealt. After a while, the pain ceased, and the haze had returned. The silver fox was close to him once again. In a slight moment of clarity, some part of him knew the only reason the haze __brought Kurama was because he was nearly dead, too. The people who kept him here, however, made sure he never quite made it to the fox. He always stayed here, in this world of limbo, between the pain and the fear; outside of the real world, but not yet completely disconnected from it; so close to death, but still breathing. The dark emptiness allowed him far too much time alone with his thoughts. He was going mad._

Yusuke opened his eyes again. Blood thickly coated his clothing, but he was quickly growing accustomed to waking up that way. Coughing wearily, he climbed to his feet. Faced with the scene before him, he sighed with renewed resignation. Laying eyes on his once best friend in the state he was now was painful. Gazing at a weakened Kurama left him feeling hopeless. Meeting eyes with Hiei one last time gave him the finality he needed. Moving forward with a graceful stumble only Yusuke Urameshi himself was capable of, he met his fate head on. He placed himself firmly in between the crazy woman behind all of this and the three he would, and has, repeatedly put his life on the line for. Whether he would live or die today didn't really matter to him. So long as he could do what was needed of him, save their lives, he could die in peace.

Hiei, however, had other ideas. Moving with the agile speed he owed his life to on more than several occasions, he grabbed the ex-detective before a fight could be made. Somehow, that wily fox had cured his paralysis, it was a plant that had caused it, after all. During the uproar Hiei managed to cause by taking the 'guest of honor', Kurama moved to Kuwabara. Dragging the human to his feet was as far as he got in rescuing him, however. "Stop right there, fox. That one is still mine."

"I'm afraid I can't allow that," the fox replied sharply.

"Leave him," she commanded. "Before I change my mind on letting yours go tonight," she gestured to Yusuke, bloodied and weak, being half carried out of the door by Hiei. The ex-detective was looking grim, and there was an eerie glow in his brown eyes. The fox knew what choice Yusuke would have made, but the difference was that the younger man's life was much more valuable to Kurama. That left only one choice for the kitsune, and as Hiei dragged a very reluctant Yusuke away, Kurama made his final decision. As Kuwabara's limp form slipped from his fingers, he closed his eyes and blindly followed Yusuke's scent home. Though he knew he had made the right choice, that didn't make it any less difficult, or make him any less regretful.

As Yusuke's apartment door slammed shut, Kurama became aware of the fact that Yusuke and Hiei were in the middle of a quiet, though heated argument. "Stop being an ignorant fool," Hiei hissed.

To which Yusuke replied fiercely, "He would have done it for me. It's my fault he's in that situation to begin with," he argued. "That witch is after me."

"Fine," Hiei spat. "Go ahead and try." He released the hold he had on Yusuke's shoulder. The only thing keeping the younger man vertical.

From the floor, the toushin panted, "She will kill him if I don't do something."

Hiei glared only darker. "Let me make this very clear to you. She isn't after the oaf. She never was. She's simply using him as a means to an end. That end being you, obviously. For now, she needs him alive to get back to you. Which she is trying quite hard at, I assure you," the Jagan flared briefly after his words, as though reiterating his point.

Kurama, who had resigned himself to watching up until this point, spoke up softly, "Kuwabara is stronger than you give him credit." To whom exactly he was accusing that of was unclear, but he continued, "He can withstand a few more days if it means keeping you alive."

"Keep your eyes open," Hiei snapped, tapping Yusuke's cheek as he heaved him to his feet once again. "You need to stay conscious."

Yusuke fought the encroaching darkness as he considered the others' words. He hadn't realized quite how much he had missed Kuwabara until he had witnessed him, half-withered away, at the mercy of that insane enchantress. Seeing his old friend that way stirred something deep within him that he hadn't felt in years; the _need_ to protect those he loved, to save them from anything. However, Hiei had a valid point; she wasn't after Kuwabara's life, and she still needed him alive. In addition to the wise words he couldn't think of a good argument against, he could hardly even stand on his own two feet. What good would he be in a fight?

The oh-so familiar fatigue was gnawing at him, and it was quickly gaining the advantage over him. During the last hour, he had adrenaline to help keep him vertical, but no longer; he had also wasted the last ounce of spirit energy he had left on Spirit Gun bullet that had almost cost him his life... again. He knew it was much harder for Hiei to keep them out if he wasn't awake, and he knew that every time he feel asleep again, he was one step closer to the proverbial tunnel of light. But his eyelids felt like bricks, his chest felt like it was filled with dry cement, his limbs ached in a way he couldn't describe, and his vision made him sick.

He realized that Hiei had lead him to the couch. Half sitting and half leaning against the armrest, he tried to focus on anything beside how exhausted he felt. Kurama. Turning weary eyes on the fox, Yusuke thought on what he needed to do. Maybe it had been from a nightmare, or a fever induced dream, but he was fairly sure the fox had told him he loved him. That love was something to fight the dark with.

However, he wasn't the only one in the room fighting back the fatigue. Before Hiei or Yusuke had realized exactly what happened, Kurama collapsed to the floor. Hiei knelt beside the fox and prepared to lift him up, but Yusuke's sharp intake of breath gave him pause. Blood was spreading across his shirt. Two sets of terrified eyes met across the room, but neither could find any words. Yusuke pressed a hand to his chest and closed his eyes. This was the worst wound yet. Kurama flinched in his turbulent unconsciousness.

_ "I will kill him, fox. Even if I have to use you to do it..."_

**_A/N: Sorry about the wait, but at least it wasn't a few months this time! Thank you for all the reviews, and I can't wait to read more of them! I'm glad everyone is enjoying, and I will have the __next chapter out soon(ish). _**


	6. Chapter 6: The Enigmas

_Dreams of the Damned_

**_A/N: Centers around Yusuke, Kurama and Hiei. It will include angst, drama, adventure, fighting, romance, torture, graphic violence, blood, gore, character death, etc. For now, the rating is 'T'; it may go up to 'M' at a later date. Also, this will be a KuramaxYusuke.  
>Disclaimer: I do not own YuYuHakusho, its universe or its characters. I do not make any money off this story. I only own my plot and ideas.<em>**

_**A/N: I'm so, so, so sorry it has been so very long since I've updated. No promises on being better, but I will try! My life is very busy, and I don't get a lot of time to write. I hope you still enjoy, nonetheless. Thanks for sticking with me for so long!**_

_Chapter Six: The Enigmas_

_He wasn't the only one in the room fighting back the fatigue. Before Hiei or Yusuke had realized exactly what happened, Kurama collapsed to the floor. Hiei knelt beside the fox and prepared to lift him up, but Yusuke's sharp intake of breath gave him pause. Blood was spreading across his shirt. Two sets of terrified eyes met across the room, but neither could find any words. Yusuke pressed a hand to his chest and closed his eyes. This was the worst wound yet. Kurama flinched in his turbulent unconsciousness. _

_"I will kill him, fox. Even if I have to use you to do it..."_

_:-:_

Autumn had brought the rain. Though with the temperatures dipping down into the 20s and 30s, it felt more like winter, especially when the frost stiffened the dying grass by dawn each morning. Kuwabara sat in front of the grimy window in the sitting room of his once livable apartment. His head ached, but he needed to focus. He held someone's mind under sway, someone familiar's mind. He couldn't remember the name attached to this consciousness, or rather sub-consciousness, but if he had to describe it in one word, it would have to be _green_. The dream was haunting, but not in the same ways as the others. This dream was familiar in the way that it hurt him down to his very soul. It awakened something inside of him that he hadn't been aware of in weeks.

He had had this dream many, many times before. He remembered the stillness in his chest, the slow seep of emptiness through his body. Until it had saturated every part of him. The wound that killed Yusuke was the one in his chest, but that wasn't the only one. He'd had this dream so many times before, that the blood from his friend came easily. He'd memorized this nightmare. Kuwabara closed his eyes. The memories of Sensui replayed in his mind, over and over. _You're killing him._ He couldn't remember why those words made his heart ache so fiercely. Who was he killing?

_Kuwabara knew he could do it. He could break them free. There would be time for them to save Yusuke. He would live; they could save him. It wasn't right, wasn't fair, that he couldn't. Not in time, anyway. Their leader had been beaten, shot, cut, and bruised in front of their eyes, but now, he wasn't even fighting back. From somewhere deep inside him, it snapped. He'd found it. He knew what he needed to do. Swinging his new sword, he sliced their way to freedom. As they landed on the wet ground below, he realized they were too late, after all. "Urameshi! Get out of the way!"_

:-:

From between Yusuke's fingers, blood pooled and spilled over, running down his shirt. He knew this wound; he remembered this pain. He'd felt it before. Its phantom had plagued him in his nightmares for years. The wounds tearing across his skin were none other than those of Senobu Sensui. He choked as his feet gave way beneath him. His wide eyes found Hiei's again as his back collided with the wall. His mouth opened helplessly, failing to draw an adequate breath.

Hiei watched as Yusuke's eyes clenched closed. He abandoned Kurama for a moment in favor of moving to grab Yusuke. _No._ Not again. "Detective!" He pressed his hands over Yusuke's. "Do _not_ die on me again!" There was much more blood this time around. His demon blood was protecting him, keeping him alive. For now, that was the only reason he wasn't dead already. However, it didn't look good.

Yusuke took the deepest breath he could manage and wrenched his eyes open. A brief flash of bright light illuminated the small living room for a brief moment, and when it faded, the teenage form of Koenma stood on the previously empty carpet. It had been many years since the last time any of them had seen Koenma, teenage or otherwise. Though the pacifier tended to contradict, his face was solemn and serious. It had been a nearly a decade since he had requested Yusuke's assistance in any more cases and nearly a dozen since Hiei had had the… pleasure of having any kind of interactions with him. Though he was well aware that Koenma had been acting on the orders of his father, it did not change the fury he had felt when Kurama had told him of Yusuke's demon lineage earning him the scorn of Spirit World.

Wasting no time, Koenma strode toward Yusuke and knelt beside Hiei as though there was nothing strange about this. Pressing a hand to his former employee's chest, he effectively stayed some of the bleeding. "Hiei," he said calmly, as though they spoke to each other conversationally often, "Wake Kurama." He spoke without ever looking away from Yusuke, assessing the damage. "I've been monitoring these developments. I came as soon as I was able." Lowering his voice, but not allowing any emotion to enter it, he spoke again, "Yusuke, stay with us, now. Keep your eyes open. Stay with us."

As the third eye glared brighter than before, a deep vermillion tinting the entire room, Hiei knelt to grip the lapels of Kurama's dark jacket. "Fox." His eyes closed, and the Jagan glowed brighter still. He entered Kurama's mind with practiced ease. He recognized it almost as well as his own. After years of their multi-faceted relationship, this was familiar to them both, and the fox welcomed his presence immediately. The nightmare was exactly the one he had expected it to be.

_Like a broken record, the same several seconds were playing on repeat, almost in slow motion. Kuwabara's shout echoed repeatedly until it was the only sound. __"__Urameshi! Get out of the way!"__With the power of the Jagan backing him, he found Kurama easily and quickly moved in front of him, blocking the image of the prone Yusuke. "_Fox_," he said calmly, gripping Kurama's shoulders with both his hands. "_This is a memory, a nightmare. I need you to push it away. You need to regain consciousness. The detective's life may depend on it._" Kurama's eyes focused on his, "_This isn't real. Push it away._" The brilliant fox nodded, and the dream began to fade._

:-:

While Hiei worked to wake Kurama, Koenma focused on distracting his friend and former employee. Yusuke's eyes were hazy, but they focused on Koenma's face nonetheless. Something like nostalgia washed over him, and must have shown on his face, as worry began to shine though the Prince's expression. His calm façade slipping, he tried a gentle smile, "I can't bring you back this time, Yusuke Urameshi. This is all on you."

Yusuke's usual smirk slipped into place, one side of his mouth lifting just enough. It seemed some things really didn't change. The grin slipped as he coughed, blood coloring his pale lips. "Third time's the charm," he tried to make his tone light and laughing, but it came out wispy and tired. His eyes were beginning to droop. "Damn," he muttered. "Listen, I can't…" His eyes slipped closed. "I can't fight it much longer."

"You can't sleep, Yusuke. Not yet." Koenma shook his shoulders lightly. "Please, Yusuke, please."

He forced his eyes open one last time and gave a small, sad smile. "Too late. You have to…" Yusuke sighed, and closed his eyes again, going still.

"Hiei!" Koenma called, shaking Yusuke but getting no response. "Hurry up, I'm losing him!" Franticly, he ran trembling fingers over the ex-detective, searching for signs of life. His heart had stopped, and his demon energy was quickly fading. His fingers stilled; no pulse. "Dammit, Yusuke." In his mind, the seconds were ticking down. How long did he have left to make a difference? Was it already too late?

"_Move._"

"Kura-" Koenma began, but shifted to the side quickly in the wake of a furious fox.

Pressing two hands to Yusuke's chest, Kurama forced energy into him through his palms. There was no time to think, no time to feel. He just needed to act. Rhythmically, he continued. Forcing his energy to flow into Yusuke for a moment, ceasing for two, and repeating over and over until- _Thump. _He exhaled a thick breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. One of his greatest skills as a fighter was to detach himself from his emotions and analyze the situation rationally. However, he knew the emotions were there, could feel them pressing against his hold on them.

He forced one more push of energy into the dark-haired man's chest. _Thump, thump. _He waited a space of time in which the world stood still, the air thick and heavy. _Thump, thump. _He pressed two fingers against the side of Yusuke's neck. The beats of his demon heart were, as always, very slow, but just feeling each one loosened the knot of dread in his heart a bit more each time.A noise, a cry of relief, broke the deafening silence. He hardly realized it had come from his own mouth. "He's alive," came from Koenma's. Kurama released his fierce hold on his emotions and sat back on his haunches as relief flooded him. He heaved a sigh in an attempt to ease some of the tension.

Shifting slightly, the fox turned his eyes to Hiei, words of thanks on his lips. He left them unspoken, though; his expression would be enough for Hiei to understand. Hiei, himself, leaned heavily against the opposite wall, the look on his face one of vicious rage. "Fox," he said after a pause. "We have to kill him." His voice was quiet, but it raked against the opposing silence.

Kurama watched him for long moment, not speaking, but emerald eyes glittering in the dim, artificial light. "I'm sure you don't mean Kuwabara," he finally murmured on a heavy exhale. The silence he received, however, spoke volumes. "I see."

Koenma got to his feet, spluttering, "You can't be serious!" He looked from Hiei to Kurama, panicked. "You can't just kill Kuwabara."

Hiei glared murderously in response, "And what would you suggest we do? If he isn't alive, she has no hold."

Kurama nodded, thoughtful. Again, the emotionless, analytical strategist surfaced. "Hiei cannot continue to hold them off. It seems as though the she-demon who is manipulating him is fortifying Kuwabara's considerable spirit energy with her demon energy." Pausing for a moment to gather more of his thoughts, he went on, "While she may not have very high amounts of energy, it would appear as though the plant she has in her possession contributes to her power. All of this energy is a larger source than Hiei's alone." Kurama sighed. "If Kuwabara was removed from the equation, there would be virtually no risk to Yusuke, and we could eliminate the hypnotist without incident."

Koenma had paled considerably. "I can't let you… _kill_ him."

:-:

_Yusuke was falling. He wasn't sure if he was still alive, though it didn't feel like either of his other two deaths. After an undetermined amount of time, the blackness before his eyes twisted and changed into something else entirely. Shouting, screaming, cheering, all the noise was nearly deafening, especially to his demon ears. Yusuke found that his feet were firmly below him and if he didn't think about it too much, he could move freely, if weightlessly, around. He recognized this place and this time. The second demon world tournament was in full swing, and if he hurried, he might be able to see some his friends' fights. Moving swiftly to the ring, he found Kurama, in his Yoko form, looking sleek and deadly as always. The fight didn't last long; Yusuke remembered this one well. Turning around where he stood, he studied the crowd for a moment until he found what, or rather who, he was looking for. He, himself, stood just a few rows back, Hiei on his left, Kuwabara on his right. The human had chosen not to participate in this tournament, but since he had been on leave from college, he'd decided to tag along to watch. _

_The reason this fight stuck out clearly in his mind, was that this was the beginning of his falling out with Kuwabara. The first of many, in Yusuke's opinion unnecessary, remarks from the carrot top was about to be uttered. Yusuke, the corporal one in the stands, shifted back and forth from foot to foot, growing impatient for his own fighting action. Kurama had, of course, nearly won his fight, when Kuwabara nudged him in the ribs. "So, I saw Keiko last week." _

_The Yusuke standing next to him paled slightly, but hardly missed a beat. "Yeah? And how is she, and her new boyfriend?" _

_"What was she supposed to do, Urameshi? You're never around anymore." _

_Yusuke, watching this uncomfortable memory with some detachment, frowned again. He regretted most of the words that came from his mouth in the next minutes, regardless of whether or not they were the truth. "Can we not discuss my love life, or lack thereof? I don't really see how this is any of your business, anyway."_

_Hiei had, to his credit, not spoken a single word, although he was looking more and more furious as each moment passed. He hadn't looked away from Kurama's fight for a single moment yet; however, his eyes strayed to gauge Yusuke's reaction upon the oaf's next words. He knew as well as Kuwabara should that he was treading on very thin ice. "You owe us all an apology though, don't ya think? Since this place is obviously more important to you. I mean, you even missed the funeral." _

_The scathing reply on Yusuke's tongue was lost as the cheers kicked up to deafening as Kurama's match came to a close. But neither of the two others missed the expression that passed over his face. Rage, pure and unadulterated rage. Yoko's ears flicked toward them, though the fox's expression remained the same, smooth façade. Furious waves were pouring off of Yusuke, and deciding he should get some air before he seriously harmed his human friend, he pushed past Kuwabara and shoved his way through the throngs of demons until the crowd thinned. Ghostly Yusuke followed him, though he didn't have to bother with threading through the groups of demons, he just passed right through them._

_Breathing deeply, he focused on anything but his emotions. The shade of the deep burgundy sky, the towering trees of the forest a few miles off the horizon, the orange clay that rose in a small cloud of dust under every one of his footsteps, anything to cool his anger. The funeral Kuwabara had been talking about was Genkai's, and he hadn't missed it, not really. He just couldn't be around anyone while he grieved; he'd had had his own, private funeral in her honor. Kuwabara meant well, this much he understood, but he had never misunderstood Yusuke as badly as he had then. _

_"__You're a demon now, Yusuke," Yoko's deep baritone murmured from behind him. This time, Yusuke had the bizarre ability to see the scene from a detached point of view. He watched the way Yoko's silver hair fluttered weightlessly in the still air, the way he held himself so close to the Yusuke from the memory that their clothing touched each time a breeze brushed past them. Yusuke watched a bead of sweat trickle down the back of his own neck that had nothing to do with the heat that day. There had always been something about Kurama that set his skin ablaze. "Human ties may not survive the shift," the fox went on, allowing his soft voice to sweep past the younger demon before he reached out to lay a hand on his shoulder. _

_Watching, Yusuke could almost feel the fox's hand, even now. He sucked in a breath he really didn't need, and smirked in spite of himself as he remembered what Kurama said next. "You still have me, Yusuke Urameshi. Similarly afflicted as we are."_

_"__Afflicted," Yusuke echoed. Without turning, he shifted his eyes back at the yoko. "Yeah, I guess so." _

:-:

Yusuke's skin had turned an alarmingly pale shade. He had lost too much blood. He couldn't wake up like this. His eyes, half open and startling, were a chilling white, rolled back into his head. "I have to go in after him," Hiei said at last. "He won't wake on his own."

Kurama swallowed thickly. He closed his eyes. "Very well." He gazed at his former partner in crime. As the Jagan turned a vibrant shade of viridian, he took a deep breath and asked on a long exhale, "Will this exhaust you, Hiei?"

He turned a sharp gaze on him, "I'll be fine, fox." _There's no other choice, _Kurama agreed silently. Though he knew watching this wouldn't be easy, either.

_…_

_The images of himself and Yoko Kurama began to blur and blend. Ghostly Yusuke stumbled. Glancing to his left, "Hiei?" He fell to seated, one arm thrown out behind him as a brace. "I-I just need some sleep," he muttered. "I'm just…so tired."_

_"_Detective!_" Hiei shouted, lunging to grasp him by the shoulders. "_Don't you dare sleep now!_" Shaking him, he went on, "_You'll die! Open your eyes! Dammit, open your eyes, Yusuke! You're already asleep, detective. Open. Your. Eyes._"_

_"__I think it's been a long time…"_

"What are you talking about?"_ he snapped. _"Do NOT sleep!"

_"__I…"_

_"_Wake up!"

:-:

With a sharp gasp, Yusuke awoke, his eyes wide. "That was…" he trailed off, looking around the room. "Koenma? I thought you were… part of a dream," he frowned, "It's been _years_ since… Why are you _here_?"

Koenma chuckled, though his eyes remained cold and sad. "I missed you, too, Yusuke," he said fondly at last.

It was clear to them all that Yusuke was exhausted; hell, they all were, really. His eyes were shadowed, with dark circles scoring them and adding years to his immortal face. Koenma stared at his former spirit detective for a long time. He remembered how young Yusuke had been when he had hired him originally, how much the time had changed him, how _mature_ he looked now. He watching with some detachment, as Yusuke's weary eyes closed for a very long blink, "Perhaps we should give Yusuke a few moments to rest." Then, tilting his head toward the other room, "Kurama, Hiei, if I could have a few words?"

The three stepped out onto the front landing of Yusuke's apartment, Kurama closing the door behind him with a soft snap. He gave an impatient look. The Price of Death lowered his eyes, heaving a deep sigh before he began, "I never meant for this to happen," Koenma whispered, emotion leaking into his tone. "I-I came as soon as I realized the truth."

"And what is that?" Hiei snapped.

"Yusuke was- he was meant to die today. Spirit World got the order from an outside source."

Kurama's eyes were suddenly razor sharp. No one was going to be taking Yusuke from him, not if he had anything to do about it. Koenma's words were concerning, however. "What, precisely, does that mean will happen to Yusuke?"

"It means that unless we move Yusuke to a location _outside of human world,_" Koenma murmured pointedly with a grave face, "the SDF will come in here and retrieve him, soul and all."

"We're wasting time, then," Hiei snapped. Reaching for the door, he seethed, "And why didn't you just tell us this to begin with?" Moving swiftly into the living room, without waiting for a reply, Hiei stopped dead when he entered the room. "Where is Yusuke?" he demanded.

Kurama swore. Koenma gaped, "But we were standing right there! How could he have _disappeared _with us standing _right there_?!" The curtain billowing gently in the breeze was the only answer he received.

:-:

Yusuke approached Kuwabara's apartment with the familiar calm that always stole over him before a battle like this. _Finality. _As he climbed the steps, he released a tight breath. Kicking the door open and off its hinges, he stared down the beautifully deadly demon standing amongst the filth, who had taken to tearing him down, bit by bit. He wore his usual smirk, the same one he had worn for many enemies before this. She was no different. He stood tall, deep red stains blossomed all over his clothing, eyes weary but alight with that old Urameshi fire, even still. "Well, here I am. Let's do this, you crazy wench." He pointed to the shell of his once friend sitting by the window, "You and I can fight this out like the demons we are and leave the humans out of it, yeah?"

"I'm so glad you came, demon _king_," she sneered, acrid sweetness dripping in her tone. "We're going to have so much _fun_." She giggled and looked at the human who was paying them no attention. "I suppose I could let him go," she lifted and lowered one delicate shoulder. "So long as you stay and _play nice_."

Yusuke clenched his teeth, "I'm here, aren't I?" He shifted his legs until his feet were shoulder-width apart. While he adjusted his stance, he began channeling what was left of his energy. "Just let him go."

"Very well. My pet," she called laughingly, "You may go." Obediently and without sparing either of them a single glance, Kuwabara rose to his feet and walked out the apartment's open door. "There you go," she spat at Yusuke as the human walked away, "He's free. Now, shall we begin our game-?"

Yusuke released his energy all around him, effectively creating a protective barrier. It glittered brightly all the around him and throughout the dingy room. It was more power than he usually exerted for a demon as low of a class as her, but he wasn't about to underestimate her again. He was careful to keep it under control so it wouldn't stray too close to her. He wouldn't soon forget what happened the last time.

"Clever," she smiled mockingly. "Now I can't touch you. Pity, you really are just too pretty."

"Pretty?" he repeated angrily.

She laughed again, "I don't think I've properly introduced myself, Yusuke Urameshi. My name is Yuna. I'm a very skilled hypnotist. You might think I don't have very much energy or power, but you see, I can bend things to my will, so I don't need to have much of my own." She took a few steps closer, forcing Yusuke to retract some of his energy. "I could even bewitch yours."

He scoffed, but reined it in even further. "You aren't the only one who has a few tricks up their sleeve," he hissed.

"Yes, I know. In fact, I'm counting on it. You'd hardly be worth my time, otherwise. I see you came alone, though. I'm not sure that was wise."

"I won't let you hurt any more of my friends," Yusuke clenched both hands as fury poured through him. "This is between you and me, you crazy hag. Enough talking, your voice makes me sick." Yusuke's emotions were heightened, but that's what made him such a powerful fighter. He wasn't really one for much strategizing; that was more Kurama's thing. He usually relied on sheer power alone. However, for this fight, he wasn't so sure that was going to be enough. With every ounce of brain power he could muster, he considered what Kurama would do now.

The fox was always the strategist. Always five steps ahead. That's what he needed; to figure out her next few moves. He studied his surroundings as best he could without moving his eyes. Through his peripheral vision, he noted several things. First, that freaky plant was slowing slithering amongst the filth on the floor, growing discretely closer to him. Next, she'd made no move to keep him here yet, which could mean one of two things; she underestimated him and believed the fight would be over quickly, or that she could easily put a stop to his escape. Either way, he didn't want to test it just yet. The third thing he realized was that she was distracted in watching him laughingly, arrogantly believing she had already won.

He waited, discretely distracting her, while acting as though he, himself, was not paying attention. He made a move toward her, two steps, guised as a burst of anger. He could feel the vine displacing his energy as it grew nearer; he only had a few more seconds to wait. Just as the point of the vine was going to stab into his leg, he _moved_ with a speed to give Hiei a run for his money. Instead of striking him, the plant continued on its path, and before the she-demon could react, the black thorn of her own poisoned plant embedded itself in her thigh. She cried out, taken by surprise.

Trying not to get too excited at his success, and prematurely judge the situation, he whirled back to assess the damage. She had fallen to seated on the floor, one hand gripping the small puncture wound. "You little twit!" She exclaimed angrily. "You think you're clever, do you? That spending time with your precious fox has impressed skills upon you?" She closed her eyes and cursed, falling back onto the floor, her head landing with a thump. "You'll regret that, half-breed."

"Somehow, I doubt that," he said with a shrug. He eyed the door in his peripheral, considering his way out now that Kuwabara was out of harm's way for the time being, but not taking his eyes off her for a moment. "Well, as fun as this's been..." He darted for the door, watching her until the wall blocked her from view. Smirking slightly, but moving quickly, he picked his way over the filth covered floor. As he crossed over the threshold, however, he felt a sharp sting in his shoulder. The realization of what had just happened caused his stomach to sink knowingly. He looked up at the sickly green vine dangling above the doorway, feeling the poison twist painfully through his veins before everything went black.

:-:

When Yusuke came to again, it was dark and his body ached in a way that told him he'd been heavily drugged and in an awkward position for far too long. He threw out his awareness, trying to discern the location of the current danger. Finding no energy traces anywhere nearby, he determined it was alright to open his eyes. Though his vision was groggy and blurred, he noted with some alarm that he was much further off the ground than he ought to be. He swore softly and tugged at each wrist, only to find each arm bound out to each side. Struggling harder, he found his entire body to be trapped, tangled in thick, deep green vines. For a moment, he nearly called for Kurama. Thinking better of it immediately, panic seized him, numbing his limbs in cold fear.

He sighed, sagging in his uncomfortable confinement. He spread out his awareness as far as he could reach; he realized that he was blocked when he got too far. He hit a wall. Someone had contained him, shielding his energy signature from the outside. Wards or some other energy was concealing him, preventing him from reaching out to anyone, but also... preventing anyone from finding _him_. "Shit…"

:-:

"Yusuke, where are you…?"

**_A/N: Well, suffice it to say, I'm not happy with this chapter, but I've been working on and rewriting it so many times, I'm just tired of it. This is the best I could do with it. I'm wondering if it's a bit repetitive. I've been trying to be as creative as possible here, while remaining in the realm of reasonable for the story. I apologize for the ridiculously long wait on this chapter, but I am going to try to complete this story, and possibly continue on more. I am currently working without a beta, so thoughts are welcome. :) Thank you for sticking with me and for keeping me going with all the lovely reviews!_**


	7. Chapter 7: The Finality

_Dreams of the Damned_

**_A/N: Centers around Yusuke, Kurama and Hiei. It will include angst, drama, adventure, fighting, romance, torture, graphic violence, blood, gore, character death, etc. For now, the rating is 'T'; it may go up to 'M' at a later date. Also, this will be a KuramaxYusuke.  
>Disclaimer: I do not own YuYuHakusho, its universe or its characters. I do not make any money off this story. I only own my ideas.<em>**

_**A/N: I'm so, so, so sorry it has been so very long since I've updated. I apologize for so many breaks in this story, but the flipping back and forth is necessary as it all happens on the same timetable. I haven't given up yet! I expect one more chapter after this one to complete the story. Enjoy. :)  
><strong>_

_**Chapter Seven: The Finality  
><strong>_

_"Yusuke, where are you…?"_

:-:

The wind was bitter cold as it swept across the Demon Plane, swirling dust and debris in its wake. Kurama would have shivered if the cold bothered him, but Yoko's demon blood pumping through his veins was hot and thick. It was always something of a thrill to step through the portal onto the hard, red clay of his home land. The air was heavy with scents which were indescribable to someone who had never inhaled it, rich with blood and raw power; something not found anywhere in the Human World. Despite the heavy feeling in his chest, he turned to his companion with a newfound determination.

"You're sure he's here?" the fox murmured as they began heading west.

"As sure as I can be. If my Jagan cannot locate the detective while in the human world, that only leaves two conclusions." Pulling the ward off, he finished, "He's either here, on this plane. Or..." He needed not complete the sentence. Or the she-demon already killed their friend. No, that wasn't something that needed to be voiced; they simply couldn't accept that outcome yet.

"I don't believe she would go to all this trouble just to kill him," Kurama reasoned next to him.

"Indeed," Hiei agreed. "If I had to hazard a guess, I'd say she was after his kingdom. What else do demons hunger over if not power? She must believe if she can defeat him in some way, before the eyes of his people, she can then ascend to the throne of Tourin."

"How can she possibly expect to defeat him? His power eclipses hers twice over, at least."

"Every evil mastermind has an ace up their sleeve." Hiei replied, frowning.

"So the question we need to answer is what her ace is. Based on her only talent, I'd have to say it must be something to do with Yusuke's mind... She... That's it. She plans on controlling him!" Kurama exclaimed after a moment. "She doesn't plan to take the throne from him, she-"

"She plans to rule his kingdom by speaking through his month." Hiei's frown deepened. "That clever bitch."

"How did we not see this before?"

"Because it wasn't immediately apparent that she _hadn't_ meant to kill him. By using Kuwabara-"

"She simply set up a ruse. It was all to lure Yusuke to her. She knew that he knew of Kuwabara's powers. She knew Yusuke would eventually go find him, and when he discovered Kuwabara was being manipulated and kept prisoner-"

"She knew Yusuke wouldn't be able to resist sacrificing himself to save his friend, and thus the perfect trap."

"And we walked right into it. We practically shoved Yusuke into her awaiting arms," Kurama sighed.

Hiei shook his head, his eyes falling closed as he concentrated harder on searching for any trace of Yusuke's energy. Kurama watched carefully as they kept moving, waiting for any sign of success.

Hiei unconsciously pivoted, changing directions once, twice, before opening his eyes. With a curt nod and solemn eyes, he said, "I found him." Kurama smiled widely. "But she's hiding him from me. I can only catch traces, when he's actively trying to reach me. We need to hurry."

The Fox nodded, turning sharp eyes to the barren landscape before them. Realizing it was Tourin they were headed for, Kurama pushed himself harder to keep the impossibly fast pace of his comrade.

:-:

Yusuke struggled. He pulled, twisted, and squirmed as hard as he could. Finally, he forced his bright blue energy throughout his body. Strengthened, he released his built up energy all at once, forcing himself up against his restraints with all his might. However, instead of supplementing his strength as his energy always did, he realized it was being sapped from him as quickly as he could call it forth. Startled, he looked over the room again. This time, he noticed something he hadn't before. A small orb in the centre of the room, which had previously blended almost seamlessly into its dingy surroundings, was now glowing brightly and setting a sickly green glow across everything nearby.

Testing his theory again, he forced a small amount of his energy to his fingertip, with a practiced ease. Not giving it a real direction, he realised the little ball of energy. Just as he predicted, it curved and disappeared into the orb, causing the soft glow from the globe to brighten momentarily. Sighing, he collapsed limply back into his bonds, glaring around the room. "Hey! HEY! I know you can hear me, you crazy wench!" He shouted.

"Now, now," came the sickly sweet voice he was growing increasingly irate at hearing. "Can't keep the guest of honor waiting. How rude of me." She sauntered slowly over to him, until she stood before him. She slid a slender finger down his cheek, giggling gently when he flinched away.

"Don't touch me."

"So sensitive," she tsked. "I suppose you want me to let you down from there. However..." she giggled again, nearly forcing him to gag. "You see my little crystal ball over there?" Gesturing vaguely over to the corner of the room, she thumbed his cheek again. "As I'm sure you may have noticed, it's a bit... hungry. And I can't properly finish the next stage of my masterpiece until it's eaten everything you have to offer." She stepped away from him. "Until you have no energy left in which to fight me."

"Afraid of me?" he asked, shit-eating grin showing off his sharply pointed canines.

"Hardly," she murmured. "But I'm not ready to reveal my plans to you just yet, dear half-breed. Now, the crystal will continue to take your energy whether you consciously allow it or not. So, you can speed up this process, get it over with, and release your energy quickly. Or," she turned and began leaving the small, green-tinged room, "you can spend the next few days right where you are, in a slow, agonizing, and pointless show of will. Your choice," she called, as she slammed the metal door to his tiny prison, leaving Yusuke tired, uncomfortable, and optionless.

Carefully, trying not to expel too much energy too soon, knowing full well it would all be taken from him, he reached out as far as he imagined his mind could reach. Focusing on the fiery red energy signature or the leafy green one his mind had memorized over the years, he slowly used all the energy he had remaining. He hoped they'd find him... before that crazy she-demon could have her way with him.

:-:

They traveled quickly, making remarkable time across the vast desert that preceded the large city of Tourin. Yusuke's kingdom was huge, thousands of miles wide, but the portal had opened up most of the way through it, and they were nearly there. Despite this progress, Kurama couldn't shake the feeling of foreboding. They were too late. But too late for what? Hiei was still picking up on short, weak blips of Yusuke's energy. That meant he was still alive, at least.

As they approached the city from the southeast, Hiei abruptly turned them right. There, after just a short burst of speed from the city walls, there was a small opening to a cave. "Well, that's a bit too convenient, wouldn't you say?" Kurama murmured.

"Yes, but the last traces of his energies were from this direction, and we're out of time."

With a nod of agreement, Kuama asked, "Ready?"

"Hn," and with that, they descended into the tunnels below.

:-:

Yusuke was out of energy, out of time. Kurama and Hiei never came. He tried not to dwell on that, for he knew that they would've tried everything they could to find him. It didn't make facing the end much easier. He was defeated. For the first time in more years than he cared to remember, he had lost a battle that carried life and death consequences. He wasn't entirely sure what the she-demon wanted with him and his ki, but he was certain it was nothing good.

The room was going hazy; belatedly, he realised it was just his eyesight fading. He had exhausted all of the stores of his energy. He was dizzy, and spots were appearing in front of his vision, as well as darkness spreading in from the edges. He was so tired, and the orb was continuing to drain him, never mind that he had nothing left to give. He blinked his eyes slowly closed in a failed attempt to clear some of the haze. He hadn't considered the fact that it would be an impossible feat to open them again.

:-:

Hiei and Kurama chose to split up when the dark tunnel forked into three different directions. Kurama going left, Hiei right, and agreeing to meet back here to venture down the center path together, if the other paths yielded nothing. Not wasting any time, they disappeared into the darkness, Hiei keeping the Jagan open to better hear Kurama's mind, should he need assistance.

Fourteen minutes and thirty-seven seconds later (he counted), Kurama reemerged from his side, looking increasingly frustrated. Hiei leaned against the opposite wall, looking much calmer than he actually felt. "Nothing?" he asked the fox.

"A dead end."

"Mine, too. That leaves one path left."

"He isn't here, Hiei," Kurama stated.

"I agree that this has most likely been another ruse, but we should be sure."

"You're quicker than I am. Go, investigate. I will surface, and search our surroundings. Perhaps there's something we missed."

Hiei nodded, flitting off down the dark passage. Kurama, his heart heavy, climbed back up the path they'd taken in. A ruse. Yusuke wasn't here, and his energy traces had run out over forty-five minutes ago. Which meant... they'd failed him. Kurama stepped into the pale sunlight, feeling every single one of his thousand years. The area surrounding Yusuke's fortress was rather unremarkable. The terrain was bland and uncolorful, not unlike the deserts of the human plane. Vegetation was scarce amongst the reddish-brown, dry clay of Tourin. It left very few places to hide, and nothing seemed misplaced or unusual. If Yusuke had been held anywhere near this location, it had to have been in the cave they'd come from. Wearily, the brilliant fox thought over the previous information, searching for any puzzle piece he'd missed. Damage control was what they were left with now, it seemed. If the she-demon holding Yusuke had succeeded thus far, where would she take him next? The answer was remarkably predictable. Yusuke's fortress.

:-:

When Yusuke came to again, the world was tilted and fuzzy. It was almost like watching a movie of himself. He was aware of the fact that the actions he was witnessing were his; he just had no control over them. He tried to discern whether these were memories, or thoughts, or dreams, or... He didn't remember ever speaking these words to his most trusted advisor, Hokushin. Surely this was a dream...?

Slowly, the world got clearer, sharper, until finally, _finally_, he realized he could move of his own accord, and the sensation was disconcerting, to say the least. He gazed around the room he recognized well. The small room was much like he remembered, Hokushin's quarters. Many a strategy had been plotted in this very room. However, instead of comforting, in this moment, he was terrified of the consequences.

"Hokushin," Yusuke gasped, "I- I'm not..."

"My lord?"

"Have I been here long? How did I get here?"

"My lord, are you feeling well?"

"I'm- No. No, I'm not. Something's wrong. I'm not- I'm not _myself_. I- Where's Hiei? Is he here? I need-" A splitting headache was forming behind his eyes.

Hokushin nodded very slowly, "I'll send word for him, my lord."

"Don't call me- There isn't time. I don't know much longer until-"

"Until what, Yusuke?"

"Until she does- _something_ to me. I- I can't... control it." He was clutching his head now, trying to abate the raging storm that had set upon his temples with a fury. His face blanked out for the space of two breaths before returning to a pinched wince of agony.

Hokushin was becoming increasingly worried, "My lord?" he asked again in a voice he hardly recognized as his own. He had never been afraid of the young demon lord all these years they had been together. His lord, who had powers to rival his great ancestor, but in that moment, he understood that such power in the hands of someone else, especially an enemy, was... Well, a nightmare. He frowned, studying the nuances of Yusuke's face, watching, almost detachedly, as the boy's control wavered. Hokushin knew, without doubts, that he would lose if he was forced to fight against the stranger behind his lord's eyes, as Yusuke's power outmatched the warrior monk's own. Making a snap decision, he moved quickly, quietly to the door, snapping his fingers to draw the attention of the young guard posted by the door. "Send for Hiei Jaganshi or Yoko Kurama. It's urgent."

"At once, sir," the demon spoke softly, turning away and stalking quickly down the hall.

Turning back to the dire situation at hand, he spoke calmly, in patient tones, "Come with me, my lord. I will take you to Hiei."

Without speaking, Yusuke followed him from the room. He was remarkably steady on his feet despite the way the floor tilted every time he blinked. He allowed his most trusted advisor to lead him through the heavy, wooden, double doors at the end of the long hall. It opened upon the large training grounds, a wide, open area of dusty dirt. When the warrior monk came to a halt several feet from the center of the large area, Yusuke eyed him carefully. "Where is he? This isn't a joke. I don't know how much time is left, before-"

"My lord!" came a shout from the doors they had just exited from. "The jaganshi's energy signature has been detected not far from here. A messenger has been sent to gather him. Shall I send him straight to you?"

"Yes," Hokushin replied calmly. "And do not delay. It is of the utmost importance that he arrive quickly." He turned back to Yusuke, words of assurance on his lips. Before his eyes, the demon lord's face slackened out once again, but this time his eyes remained dark and empty.

"Hokushin," came the calm, eerie voice that sounded just like the voice he'd come to expect from him, but the tone and pitch were all wrong. "Have you done as I've asked?"

"My lord?"

"Don't play stupid with me, monk. Have you readied my warriors, as I've asked?" The speech pattern was harsh, and belonged to someone else.

"Of course, my lord." Hokushin could only hope Yusuke's friends would hurry, for he wasn't sure how long he could keep this Yusuke imposter calm and distracted.

:-:

Just at the moment of Kurama's conclusion that Yusuke must have been taken to his fortress, two things happened. Hiei reappeared, clutching a strange, sickly green and glowing orb, not much larger than a grapefruit, "He was here, fox." At the same time, a strong energy signature could be felt moving quickly toward them. However, the two demons assessed the danger to be minimal. When the man appeared, it was revealed to be one of Yusuke's monks, dressed in an unremarkable brown garb.

"Lord Yusuke and Master Hokushin request your presence at once," the demon panted, slightly breathless at running so hard to meet them. "Please, follow me. I shall take you to them."

Hiei and Kurama acquiesced without complaint, exchanging wordless looks. Wondering, who, exactly, was pulling the strings behind this summons. As they moved swiftly toward Yusuke through the heart of Tourin, Kurama eyed the strange green ball glowing faintly in Hiei's arms. "She stole his entire store of energy?" Kurama asked aloud. "I've underestimated our opponent, obviously."

Hiei nodded slightly, "Yusuke couldn't stave off her mind control without it. By stealing it, she rendered him weaker than herself." He sighed as they came to the front gates of the fortress, "There is a very real possibility she's already brainwashed him."

Kurama frowned as they ran through the halls, "However, the orb is nearly empty. Did she return his energy to him, or did he escape somehow?"

"Only one way to find out," Hiei returned as they finally reached a set of towering, heavy, double doors and pushed their way outside.

Yusuke turned slowly as Hiei crashed through the double doors behind them, Kurama hot on his heels. "Yusuke!"

"You're alive."

Yusuke's expression remained lax, eyes unfocused, as though he was looking straight through them. "Why wouldn't I be?"

Kurama stopped short, sharp eyes searching, "Where've you been?"

"Ruling my kingdom, obviously. That is where a demon lord belongs, after all. What do you need of me? I'm quite busy."

Hiei's Jagan flared. "It would appear we're too late, after all, fox."

Kurama took several steps toward his dear friend, gazing intently at Yusuke as he approached. "Come now, kit. Don't let her do this," he murmured. "You have to fight, Yusuke. I know you can hear me."

Yusuke eyes suddenly widened as he reached for Kurama's hand. "Kurama?! No! You can't be here! I-" Then his eyelids drooped before snapping open once again to reveal the darkness. A cold smirk forming on his lips, he tightened his grip on Kurama's hand until a bone snapped. The cry that left the redhead's lips jerked Yusuke back as though he'd be been hit. His entire body went rigid. "Kurama!" He cried. He shoved him away from himself. "You have to leave! I can't control it!" With a scream, he gripped each side of his head, his mind was tearing itself apart.

Kurama watched, eyes wide. "Hokushin," he spoke to the monk, without taking his eyes off of Yusuke, "You must go and inform Koenma of this turn of events. He will be back in Spirit World by now." Hokushin nodded, turning quickly to leave. "And please hurry."

Dropping to his knees, Yusuke whispered, "I love you, fox boy... And that's why... Hiei is going to end this. Three eyes," he turned to the dark demon some feet away, who was watching the exchange with one hand gripped tightly around the hilt of his katana, only his fierce loyalty to Yusuke keeping his body still, though it was taunt like a bow string. "Use that blade." His breathing suddenly doubled, and he closed his eyes, his good and her evil at war within him. His body went limp, though not for long. As soon as his head smacked against the hard ground, an animalistic roar erupted from him as his back arched up until several loud pops resounded.

Kurama moved to restrain him at the shoulders. "Kit," he whispered, wincing as he used his broken hand to grip the younger man. "You can fight this. I know you can."

Yusuke opened his eyes to reveal they swam with tears. He was coated in a sheen of sweat and his body trembled and occasionally convulsed under the fox's hands. "I-I can't-t," he had begun shivering so violently that, despite the heat radiating from his body, his teeth chattered. "I c-can't, Kura-ma!" He shouted. "Hiei!" His wavering voice cracked. His panting returned. "You have t-to stop i-it... Please..." The scream returned, searing the fox's sensitive ears. "Get the fuck off me," his hard, clear voice snapped. Yusuke was gone again. He forcefully removed Kurama from him, rising easily to his feet. "I'll win. Yusuke is gone. Accept it. I've taken over him. He might try to fight me, but he has no hold left," The evil hypnotist spoke from Yusuke's mouth.

Suddenly, the jaganshi stood before him. Before either could take a single breath, the shorter demon's sword skewered Yusuke's abdomen. Instead of crying out in pain, he laughed, ripping the sword out and hurling it into the distance. The blood drenching his front as he taunted, "Is that really the best you've got, Hiei? Pity, I expected more from you." He chuckled again, rounding on Kurama once more. "I'll kill you both, while Yusuke watches behind his own eyes. He cannot stop me; I hold sway over his entire energy store!"

Yanking Kurama up by his hair earned a shout of pain from the fox who had been watching in horror of what had become of Yusuke, _his_ Yusuke. He didn't want to fight him or harm him, but the bloody hole still pouring red down his front obviously hadn't had much effect.

"Yusuke!" He cried out.

It seemed he had reached him one final time. "K-Kur... Fuck..." He immediately released his grip, and moved both arms to his wound. "Little higher this time, eh, Hiei?" He winced, dropping to one knee. Coughing harshly and wiping the blood from his lip on one shoulder, he nodded to the fire demon. He couldn't bare to look at Kurama. He had hurt him, twice. Cursing himself, but feeling that bitch forcing her way through again, he shouted, "Now, Hiei!"

In a flash, the jaganshi stood before him. He bought a hand to Yusuke's chest, right over his heart. Plunging his hand in without preamble, he still flinched at Yusuke's expression. "I won't kill you, detective."

"Yes... You... will. I'm... stronger than... you." He smirked, but it dropped off his face as Hiei jerked his hand further into his chest cavity. "If you don't..." He had to pause a moment as it was becoming difficult to breathe, let alone speak. "I'll... kill you... both." His eyes and expression changed, then again, and again, and again. His control was lost, but he continued to fight, give it his all to protect them the only way he could until Hiei finished the job.

With one final jerk of his hand, Hiei curled his fingers around Yusuke's heart. The ex-detective choked, gasped, and his eyes settled briefly on the soft chocolate brown. He nodded once, but Kurama burst forward, "No, Hiei, don't! Please!"

Yusuke tugged himself backwards, and the light left his eyes, the Jagan glowing the brightest Kurama had ever seen it. It didn't matter. Yusuke dropped lifelessly backwards, his expression frozen in pain.

"_What have you done_?!"

_**A/N: Please forgive this awful cliffhanger. Please leave your thoughts in the lovely review box below! Thank you, lovely readers! :)**_


	8. Chapter 8: The Contrivances

_Dreams of the Damned_

**_A/N: Centers around Yusuke, Kurama and Hiei. It will include angst, drama, adventure, fighting, romance, torture, graphic violence, blood, gore, character death. The rating has been moved up to 'M' due to violence and language. Also, this will be a KuramaxYusuke._**  
><strong><em>Disclaimer: I do not own YuYuHakusho, its universe or its characters. I do not make any money off this story. I only own my ideas.<em>**

**_A/N: This is turning out to be longer than I expected. Enjoy. :)_**

_Chapter Eight: The Contrivances_

_With one final jerk of his hand, Hiei curled his fingers around Yusuke's heart. The ex-detective choked, gasped, and his eyes settled briefly on the soft chocolate brown. He nodded once, but Kurama burst forward, "No, Hiei, don't! Please!"_

_Yusuke tugged himself backwards, and the light left his eyes, the Jagan glowing the brightest Kurama had ever seen it. It didn't matter. Yusuke dropped lifelessly backwards, his expression frozen in pain._

_"What have you done?!"_

:-:

With a sharp gasp, Yuna took two steps back. The only time she was ever forced so roughly from a mind like that was when the body was killed. She had obviously underestimated what lengths the half-breed brat's friends would go to for the sake of Demon World. Such a pity; he really was quite an attractive young demon and such a convenient asset. No matter. Gently, she smoothed out the creases in her elegant, cream kimono. She had a new plan. If she couldn't have Yusuke, there were several other powerful demons she could use to her own gain. It was just a matter of catching one weak enough...

:-:

As Koenma disconnected the communication portal with Hokushin, he leaned back in his chair, feeling impossibly tired. With Kuwabara safely in his sister's care, and the two demons of the former Urameshi Team with Yusuke in Demon World, there was nothing left for the Price of Death to do now but wait. The time was counting down to the fateful last moments. Soon, in the next minutes, Hiei would kill Yusuke. He had read the very words in black and white not three days ago. He still had difficulty believing it, but there was nothing he could do. He had thought that perhaps if he told them what was to happen, then maybe, _maybe_, Yusuke could be saved. The words, however, came out wrong. He had meant to warn Hiei of what would transpire, but how do you tell a former employee, maybe even a former friend, that he would inevitably kill someone they all cared for so deeply? He couldn't. All he could do was foretell of the ex-detective's fate, and hope it would be enough. He should have known better.

Yusuke had always been something special, something to be protected, even when the stubborn half-demon, himself, would adamantly deny such a statement. He was someone whom, somehow, rules didn't seem to apply to. He was someone who changed people, even those who did not _want_ to be changed. He was a remarkable individual, and Koenma doubted he would ever meet anyone else who lived up to the caliber of one Yusuke Urameshi.

He sat, determinedly not looking at the clock, mourning a loss he was sure he would feel to his very core for centuries to come. He wasn't sure if it made it easier that he'd known beforehand. Though it had given him a short span of time to prepare himself, it did little to ease the chasm that Yusuke's final death left behind. Once his soul was collected this time, Spirit World would not allow him to be resurrected again. The first time he had been brought back was supposed to be a one-time-only deal. The second time was nothing more than sheer Yusuke luck. The third time... Well, there could not be a third time. Rules were rules, and no matter how Koenma could choose to fight it, it would not change his father's mind.

Finally, he couldn't stand it anymore. His eyes strayed to the clock on the opposite wall, almost against his will. He winced. Less than a single minute remained. He stood to his feet and walked to the huge window looking out over the cloudy atmosphere that was Spirit World. He didn't need to check the clock again. He would be able to feel the moment the soul left the body. It wasn't long until he felt it. He sucked in a short, harsh breath, the sharp pain breaking his heart.

Yusuke Urameshi was dead.

:-:

Kurama collapsed bonelessly near Yusuke. All he could do was stare. The bloody organ was still held in Hiei's now limp hand. His eyes were impossibly wide, the Jagan flaring a blinding white. Kurama couldn't bring himself to move, "You... You _killed_ him!" What had begun as a broken whisper, ended with a sharp shout. He felt... betrayed. He closed weary, stinging eyes. "We would have found another way, but you just..." he trailed off helplessly.

"Stand up, fox, we can't stay here. We need to take his... body... somewhere else," Hiei sighed, unmoving from his position in front of Yusuke's prone body. "We can't let anyone find him this way."

Kurama shook his head, a humourless, unhinged laugh escaping him, "Does it even matter now?"

Hiei turned his eyes to Kurama, glancing skyward before shaking his head after a moment. "Grab him. We need to leave. Now."

Kurama raised crazed eyes to meet Hiei's suddenly dark ones, staring incredulously for a while. Finally, he did as he was told. Lifting Yusuke into his arms and holding him tightly to his chest, he clutched him close, as he would an incredibly rare treasure. He couldn't bare to look at Hiei anymore, but he allowed the shorter demon to lead him in a direction he paid no attention to. Idly, he wondered what might happen when Hokushin returned to find them all missing. He wondered if the monks had felt their lord's energy signature evaporate, as he had so vividly. He wondered if he would ever be able to feel anything ever again. He wondered how, possibly, he could think of all this so detachedly, when all he could feel inside was a vast, endless, agonizing emptiness.

Hiei lead them through the desert, silently, staring out into the distance. There was nothing to say. He had done the despicable, the horrifying, the unforgivable. But there had been no other way. If Yusuke's awesome power fell into the wrong hands, it could level cities, destroy entire lands, possibly conquer worlds. He couldn't allow that to happen, not when Yusuke's entire life had been dedicated to protecting those he loved and things he believed in. He knew, without reservations, that this was what Yusuke would've wanted. Hell, he'd _asked_ for it, in the end. However, Hiei was finding it impossible to justify what he had done. His only hope at any sort of redemption was to ensure he did not fail his next, and possibly last, task. He simply could not fail. His very soul depended on it.

:-:

Koenma waited nearly an hour, before he trusted his voice enough to call out to the ferry girl surely waiting in the hall by now. "Botan!" he called, taking a deep breath. "Can you come in here?"

Botan's usually bubbly personality was deeply subdued. "Koenma, sir. Was that...?"

"Yusuke?" he sighed. "I'm afraid so. I need you to go and... collect him." He felt a humorless chuckle tumble from his lips. "It seems, even after all these years, he still doesn't know his way here on his own."

Botan held her breath as she nodded and bowed herself from the grand room. She didn't make it much past the threshold after closing the door behind her before she collapsed to her knees in silent sobs.

Yusuke Urameshi was really dead.

:-:

Kurama walked on behind Hiei. There were no words to express his inner anguish, and Hiei didn't ask. The fox spirit clutched Yusuke's body closer to his chest, and tried not to remember it's comfortable warmth and that it was gone. He tried not to contemplate the days and weeks that lied ahead. He knew, undoubtedly, that this would break him. When he was no longer too numb to feel, Yusuke leaving would destroy him.

They walked on until Hiei suddenly began to sway slightly on his feet. Taking a deep breath, and closing his eyes, he paused for the space of two breaths. Kurama studied him in the same detached way he'd considered his fate the entire time they'd travelled. "Hiei?" he asked, with much more calm than he felt his entire being should hold.

"I need..." Another deep breath. "Need to stop. For a moment."

Kurama arched a perfect brow. Curiosity, it seemed, hadn't quite left him after all. Or perhaps his mind merely needed a distraction. Anything at all. "Something's wrong," he stated more than asked.

"No," Hiei replied shortly, but his voice wasn't as strong as he'd intended it to be. "No, it's fine."

"You're lying," the fox replied calmly, as though discussing something as trivial as the weather.

Hiei gave up the ruse and bent over, gripping his thighs with his hands, breathing deep, his eyes tightly closed. "I thought I could... handle this," he panted. Kurama's brow, if possible, rose even higher on his forehead, creasing his pale skin. He waited for the fire demon to elaborate, but nothing further ever came. He took two steps toward him, but Hiei jerked away, biting out, "Don't touch me!"

"What's the matter with you?" Yoko snapped. "There's something... amiss..." Gazing at him for a long moment, he finally murmured, "We need to keep moving."

Hiei nodded but said nothing.

They made good pace for awhile longer. Kurama had lost track of time while lost in his own hopeless thoughts, before suddenly, Hiei visibly twitched. "Shut _up_," he hissed.

"Hiei?"

"I said-" he closed his eyes, determinedly taking one step after another. "No... Nothing. I... No."

Kurama stopped walking, staring after the fire demon. "Yu..." He was unable to force Yusuke's name past his lips, "He didn't injure you, did he? Have you... overstrained the Jagan?"

"I'm _fine_," Three more steps. "I said no. Not yet!"

Kurama had yet to begin walking again, unconsciously holding Yusuke even closer to him. "You do realize... that you're speaking to yourself...?"

Hiei clutched each side of his head. "Stop!"

Eyes wide, the fox stared, even as they kept moving.

:-:

Botan searched. For hours, she circled the vast, empty landscape of the area immediately surrounding Yusuke's Demon World home, the last place his energy signature had been detected. Finding nothing, she had widened the parameters of her search. Still nothing. Finally, after what must have surely been hours, the ferry girl returned to Spirit World empty handed. Running through the elegant halls, she threw open Koenma's office chamber doors.

"Koenma, sir!" When he rounded on her, she bowed low. "Sir, Yusuke is nowhere to be found. I searched a much wider area than should have been necessary. He wasn't there."

Koenma considered her for a long moment before, "_What?!_ You couldn't _find_ him?"

"N-no, sir."

"Well... take... someone else with you, and search _again_!" Koenma watched her go, deep in thought. Suddenly, he swept to the set of double doors she had just closed. Flinging them open, he called, "Botan, wait!" Squaring his shoulders as she turned back to him, he said quietly, "Where are Kurama and... Hiei?"

"Still in Demon World, sir. They haven't returned through any portal yet." She frowned, "Sir? What are you thinking?"

"Maybe that's why... Perhaps they found a way..."

"To save him? But sir, we felt it." She sighed, "And you know souls can't live long without a body..."

Koenma visibly shook himself. "Of course. You're right. That's why we need to find him as soon as possible." He nodded, "Go. Find Yusuke, bring him back." Wearily, he watched her go.

:-:

The lush forest they were headed for was finally looming before them. Kurama hadn't been sure they would even make it. Hiei refused to answer a single question Kurama had asked, and finally the fox spirit had given up. The last few miles were traveled in silence, each lost in their own inner torment. As they reached the tree line, Kurama frowned, finding remarkably little solace in his element. Though he should have found peace amongst the greenery, he found all he could muster was slight relief as Hiei abruptly came to a halt.

Though it quickly evaporated when Hiei gripped the sides of his head with a gasp. Swaying slightly, he muttered, "We need to keep going."

Kurama knelt slowly onto the deep green below them. With the utmost care, he tenderly laid Yusuke's body down as gently as he could. Rising to his feet, he brushed the dust from his slightly wrinkled clothing. "No," he began, in a voice of deathly calm. "You do not get to do that. Not anymore. If your friend, if Yusuke Urameshi," there, he'd said it, and it simply served to fuel his suddenly pure and unadulterated rage, "Ever meant a damned thing to you, the least, the absolute least thing you owe me- him- is an explanation of what the _fuck_ is the matter with you! You killed him! I thought- The entire point of everything we've done for the past years together was protecting him- keeping him _alive!_" Hiei said nothing. "Where are we even going? We've been heading west for hours! And-" Taking a deep breath, the red hot, anguish-fueled fury finally cleared just enough for Kurama to finally actually _see_ what was in front of him.

Hiei had collapsed against the base of the tree he had been leaning heavily against. He was watching Kurama with nothing sort of self-loathing and misery in his stare. He was still breathing heavily, teeth and fists clenched. "I know, Kurama," he ground out. "But- _please_- have some... faith in me." He closed his eyes, his head falling back against the rough bark. "I can't yet. He won't..."

Kurama, having deflated somewhat at the haggard image of his companion, requested in a softer voice, "At least tell me what is happening to you." Faintly, he wondered if Hiei had suffered a mental snap following Yusuke's death. And if his own wasn't too far off.

"...Fine. Fine, just- _please_ stop talking!" He let out a groan of pain. "_STOP!_" He looked to Kurama again. "I couldn't... I had a plan. Yusuke, he- Yes, I'm getting to it!- His power, as you well know, is- was far too great to allow it to be controlled by such a dangerous enemy. She had thought of everything. She was consistently three steps of ahead of us, even you. I had no choice." He paused, taking a few deep breaths before continuing, "I had to do the only thing she wouldn't have seen coming. I don't condone what I did. I... It's something I will live with for the rest of eternity, but if you've ever trusted me at all, have some faith in me now." Hiei heaved a sigh. "I couldn't just _let_ him... I'm _trying_ to fix it... I- _Then why don't you explain it to him?!"_

Hiei winced, before going on, "A soul cannot survive without a body to sustain it, and Spirit World would've quickly sent someone to collect him. The only option was to collect him myself. The Jagan allowed me to find him after I..."

Kurama stared; for once in his long life, he was absolutely dumbfounded. "You... collected his soul... yourself?" He swallowed around the tight knot in his throat. "So, that means..."

"If we can get to my sister before Koenma and the Spirit World lackeys figure out what I've done, she can fix the... d-damage to his body, and then... I should be able to force him back into it."

"But you could _die_, Hiei! The strain of two souls in one body, especially one as powerful as Yusuke-"

"What choice did I have? I couldn't just let him di- _SHUT UP, YUSUKE URAMESHI!_"

Kurama closed his eyes before surging forward and pulling Hiei into a warm embrace. Awkward though it may have been, Hiei slowly put his arm around the fox's back. They didn't speak. They didn't need to. The vast, unending emptiness inside Kurama had eased just enough. Releasing Hiei and slowly backing up, "We need a plan," he said, a familiar glint returning to his eyes.

:-:

Koenma knew Botan had failed before she even stepped foot in the halls leading to his office. He would have been able to sense Yusuke's presence immediately. He heaved a sigh as the doors swung open, revealing a disheveled Botan.

"We searched for hours, Lord Koenma. He wasn't there." She glanced hesitantly at the large clock hanging on the far wall. "And by now, without a body to sustain it, his soul... It couldn't have survived this long."

Koenma allowed his shoulders to slump. "I know, Botan." He frowned, worried. "Has there been any report of Kurama or Hiei crossing back through any of our portals?"

"No, sir," she murmured.

"Well, I want you to find them." He turned away, "And bring them in."

"Sir?"

"Arrest them if you must." Without looking at her, he stated shortly, "You're dismissed, Botan." Though he waited until she had left, the doors slamming shut behind her, he sunk bonelessly into his large chair. _If Yusuke has any chance now, at all, it has to look real..._

:-:

Kurama gazed off into the vibrant greenery surrounding them, the gears of his mind nearly visable in his hazy, far-off eyes. Strategizing was his fortè, and he didn't intend to fail now, especially not with so much at stake. First, Yusuke needed to be restored to his body. Second, Yuna needed to be taken care of. He was fairly certain Yusuke would want the opportunity to be the one to do it, with their help, of course. However, the longer Yusuke's soul was trapped within Hiei, the more danger they both were in. It was already possible they had sustained irreparable damage. Hiei was, at that moment, seemingly asleep, except for the way his brows here furrowed in pain and his breathing was short and ragged.

"Hiei," he said softly. "I have a plan." He knelt down again. "I will return to Human World alone, and return to you with Yukina. I'm not certain it's wise for you to make the trek, and Spirit World will be monitoring the portals. It will be dangerous for me alone; I fear they may be able to detect traces of Yusuke's energy while we're in the portal. Stay hidden, and I'll return for you by dawn, if all goes according to plan. I will leave several guard plants to protect you while I'm gone."

"Fine," Hiei replied shortly, keeping his eyes tightly shut. "But hurry. I'm not sure how much longer I can stand him. He's so damn _irritati-_" He cut off with a growl. In his mind, Yusuke's laughing voice sounded, _I take offence to that, you know. I'm hurt- wounded, in fact. I can't believe you would actually say that about m-_ "Enough!" he snapped.

Kurama, in spite of himself, smirked. He could practically hear Yusuke's playful lilt, could nearly imagine what he was saying. Yusuke was alive! Well, partly. For now, that would have be enough. He took a deep breath, "Before I leave... Is he... Can he hear me?"

"Yes."

"Just... keep him safe, and..." He smiled gently, standing to leave, "I love you, Yusuke Urameshi."

** _A/N: Well, I had originally planned for only one more chapter, but then I realized there was no possible way to tie up all the loose ends in one chapter. So, there you have it, our favorite ex-detective isn't gone yet! I didn't anticipate where this story is headed. Please let me know if you're enjoying it, or if not. Until next time, lovely readers. Please, please review! :) Until next time.._ **


	9. Chapter 9: The Anomalies

_Dreams of the Damned_

_**A/N: Centers around Yusuke, Kurama and Hiei. It will include angst, drama, adventure, fighting, romance, torture, graphic violence, blood, gore, character death. The rating has been moved up to 'M' due to graphic violence and strong language. Also, this will be a KuramaxYusuke.**_  
><em><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own YuYuHakusho, its universe or its characters. I do not make any money off this story. I only own my ideas.<strong>_

_**A/N: This is turning out to be longer than I expected. Enjoy. :)**_

_Chapter Nine: The Anomalies_

_Kurama, in spite of himself, smirked. He could practically hear Yusuke's playful lilt, could nearly imagine what he was saying. Yusuke was alive! Well, partly. For now, that would have be enough. He took a deep breath, "Before I leave... Is he... Can he hear me?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Just... keep him safe, and..." He smiled gently, standing to leave, "I love you, Yusuke Urameshi."_

:-:

Kurama gripped Yukina's hand tighter as they ran through the thick forest surrounding Genkai's temple, green foliage whipping their faces and occasionally tearing their clothing. "The portal isn't much further," he told her, tugging her along. She nodded, trying to keep pace beside him.

Suddenly, several hundred feet from the portal, he felt a familiar presence closing in. Stopping short, but keeping a firm hold on Yukina as he did so to keep her standing, he looked upward. "Botan?" he asked incredulously as the ferry girl jumped lightly from her ore in front of them. "It was you who was chasing us?"

"Yes," was all the blue-haired girl would say for a long time. Finally, "Kurama, your presence has been requested before the Prince." She took a deep breath before asking quietly, "Do you intend to acquiesce to this request willingly?"

Kurama, though he had planned for this, had known Spirit World would come for him eventually, was still deeply unsettled by the fact it was Botan, his _friend_, standing before him, demanding such a formal audience. "There is business in the Makai I must see to at once, please tell Koenma I will meet him immediately following my return." He tugged Yukina's hand and prepared to finish their imperative journey.

"I was truly hoping you wouldn't say that," she whispered. Her face crumpling, she held back a sob as she said, "Seize him."

At once, they were surrounded by armed men dressed in SDF uniforms. Koenma's defense force, also, apparently, Yusuke's replacement for bringing in rouge demons. Kurama released Yukina's hand and stepped in front of her, raising his hands, palms out, in front of him. "I'll go without resistance, so long as you let her go safely."

Botan nodded, gazing intently at the ground and gesturing to the ice demon in question. "Koenma did not request the girl. She's free to go. Do not harm her."

Yukina stumbled forward, away from Kurama, as three guards burst forward to physically restrain him, though he complied without a fight. He allowed Spirit cuffs to be placed around each wrist and secured together in from of him, without a word. Yukina gazed mournfully at him, but he nodded firmly at her. Slipping into the trees in the direction of the portal, she kept her eyes on him until he disappeared from her sight through the greenery. They had already agreed should they become separated, it was imperative that she continue on without him. She didn't want to leave him, but more than one life hung in the balance today. Kurama could easily fend for himself if he chose to.

As she disappeared from his line of sight, Kurama allowed himself to be turned away. He hoped desperately that she would be safe and arrive in time. They headed in the direction Kurama assumed the transport waited. While they walked, he spoke to Botan without looking at her, his eyes hard. "I believe this to be unnecessary. I told you I would surrender peacefully. I find the restraints to be uncomfortable and, frankly, insulting." He spared one single glace at Botan, his eyes softening and willing her to understand, to let him go. "He's already dead," he said softly. "I've already failed. Why could Koenma possibly want an audience with me so desperately now?"

Botan closed her eyes as one, lone tear escaped, breathing for his ears alone, "Because Yusuke's soul is gone."

:-:

Hiei was nearly unconscious by the time Yukina found him. She had followed the energy trail to Kurama's plants, just as he had told her to. It led her deep into a Demon World forest she didn't recognize. As she approached him slowly, not wanting to startle him, she glanced at Yusuke's body. It lay absolutely still against the soft bed of grass below him. She could plainly see the gaping wound which had killed him. Though Kurama had briefly explained what had happened, seeing the repercussions lying before her was startling. Taking a deep, steadying breath, she moved to kneel in front of Hiei. "Mister Hiei?" she asked softly, her eyes searching him for any injuries. When crimson eyes so like her own fluttered, she smiled gently. "Shall I heal you first?"

"N... no." Hiei muttered faintly. "I need... him... out. Now."

The gentle smile fell from her face. "He's killing you," she whispered.

"No." He took a deeper breath. "He's... trying to escape... before he can." Hiei opened his weary eyes, "Yusuke is a fool... The idiot is going to... sacrifice his... soul... for _me._"

Yukina nodded, and moved to Yusuke's prone body. Quickly, she placed her hands over his body, hovering just above the broken flesh. She worked, the silence stretching out between them, until finally- "Mister Hiei? I need his..." She swallowed with difficulty, unable to force the last word from her throat.

Hiei reached into his cloak, pulling his hand free a moment later, producing the required organ for her, "I trust it will still suffice?"

She took the heart gently into both of her tiny hands with exceeding care. Swallowing thickly, she pressed it into the small space left in his chest. Without wiping away the awful red that stained her hands, she resumed healing, light, frosty green energy spilling from her fingers onto Yusuke's still chest.

Hiei had sunk back against the tree again, looking spent. "Hurry," he whispered. "I can't... hold him... anymore..."

With a gasp, Yukina fell back. "It's done," she murmured. She was too exhausted to climb back up to standing.

Hiei struggled to his feet, only to fall back to his knees. Unwilling to give in, he crawled the short distance to Yusuke's body. "Not... yet." The Jagan, still open and glowing faintly, suddenly flared blinding one more time. Placing both hands onto Yusuke's chest, Hiei lowered his forehead to Yusuke's. "Now you may go."

Yukina watched as a strange thing began to happen. The still body of their friend started to glow with the red light of Hiei's demon energy, rising slightly off the ground. Though the air was still, the pair's hair and clothing fluttered in a non-existent breeze. Minutes passed, nothing changed. Finally, after an unfathomable amount of time, Hiei fell back, eyes sliding closed. The moment his head landed against the forest floor, Yusuke's back arched up, his muscles tensing all at once.

_He was falling, but this time he was falling backwards. It wasn't into weightlessness as it had been before. It was falling from it. His peace and silence was quickly transformed into agony and sharp noise. He believed that he had previously been somewhere good, safe, but he couldn't remember now. It was merely a memory of slightly too hot warmth, and just a little too much pressure, pushing him- somewhere._

Suddenly fearful, Yukina moved on all fours until she was next to Hiei. Yusuke gasped in a lung-full of air just before releasing it on an animalistic scream from his trembling lips ."Mister Hiei," she gasped. "Please wake up! Something is wrong!"

_His agony was building, churning, but it was the only tangible piece of himself amongst the blackness. He didn't know his name or his purpose, but he knew he was suddenly alive, if he had lacked in being so before now. The awareness, though it brought a clarity he hadn't realized he had missed so sorely, was daunting and startling and all-consuming. When the searing agony reached its peak, he couldn't hold back the sounds pouring from his mouth. All he was certain of now was that if he couldn't somehow voice his pain, if he couldn't release some of the madness, he was sure it would rip him apart, all the way down to his very core._

Yusuke screamed again; this time it was raw and high and pained. He sounded so young and horrified. His body went slack all at once before his head turned to the side, coughing harshly. Hardly able to gasp enough air in, and coagulated blood dropping from his mouth, he gasped and gaged, the coughing continuing. Yukina snapped out of her momentary shock and turned back to Hiei, this time renewed in her efforts to rouse him. Shaking his shoulder, she cried, "Mister Hiei, please! Wake up! Please!" Yusuke's screams picked back up as the coughing eased.

_Somewhere within the writhing darkness, he began to understand light was as rare as it was dangerous. Too little and he would suffocate and drown without it. Too much and he would lose the miniscule but only shreds of himself he had left. Someone was calling to him. The moment he heard the unique syllables align in that specific way, he understood it was his name. He wasn't sure where that knowledge had come from, but it was sure, safe. A whisper from somewhere between his past and where ever he was now. He recognized the voice, though he couldn't possibly link the proper sounds to form the name to which it belonged. It had something of a memory attached to it, though, embers and smoke, heat and flames, dark and red._

_Stealing his resolve, he took the deepest breath he could fit underneath or over top of the hot lead filling his lungs. He tried to prise an eye open because, as sure as he was of the dark, he suddenly _needed _the light. He needed it more than he had needed anything before. The darkness that had been so comforting before now, was suddenly lonely and frightening, and somehow, he knew if couldn't find all the light now, he never would again._

_"Yusuke!"_

One chestnut brown eye fluttered weakly open, closed, open, finally settling at half mast. He looked haggard, confused, and in immense pain. "H... Hiei?"

"Yes. Listen to me, you have to relax. Your body is... rejecting you. Stop fighting yourself!"

"Wh..." He screamed again, entirely convinced his skin was aflame. "Why is-" he succumbed into another coughing fit, this time the blood that rose to his lips was thin and vivid. Fresh. "How am I-" he gasped.

"Yusuke. You have to focus. Listen to me. I've exhausted my strength; I can't help you anymore. Calm down," Hiei sagged against Yusuke's side where he sat next to him. "I'll explain everything later. Just- calm down!"

Yusuke pressed his hands to each side of his head, clarity returning slowly. And extremely painfully. "I... _think..._ my brain is... on fire." He clenched his teeth, willing his muscles to relax. He wasn't entirely convinced it was working, but the pain seemed to be easing slightly. "Where- the shit- am I?" Breathing in deeper, he found his lungs had emptied of some of the cement. "And _why_ is this... happening?!" He couldn't remember much of anything that happened immediately prior to this. Especially not ever waking up to this amount of pain without any plausible clue as to why. The agony behind his eyes was still causing darkness to bleed in from the edges of his vision, but he focused solely on Hiei's face.

"You're in a-" the jaganshi glanced around, "Ah, forest. Kurama chose it. That's not really important. You're not in immediate danger from an outside source." He paused, closing his eyes against the waves of exhaustion, before asking, "What's the last thing you remember?"

Yusuke lowered his arms from his face, focusing on relaxing each of his muscles one at a time. He thought about that. The last thing he remembered...? "Ahh, I remember..." he frowned. "I... I don't..."

Hiei's tired eyes snapped back to Yusuke's face. "You remember me?" he asked, concerned. He received a nod- and a wince. "And your name?"

"Yes."

Yukina?" he pointed to the koormine sitting a few feet from them.

"Yes."

"Kurama?"

"Y-yeah."

Hiei relaxed, marginally. "What else?"

"I... I'm 24. I... am... a demon." He let his eyes fall closed. "Why is this so hard?"

"You're not 24, Yusuke," Hiei said quietly.

"Then... I..." he smiled faintly, strangely. "Where's that damn fox?"

Hiei collapsed on the ground beside Yusuke. "I don't know."

"Spirit World took him," came a small voice. And just like that, Yusuke's memory gap, however large or significant, was momentarily forgotten.

Yusuke quickly sat up, only to cry out sharply and fall back limply. Groaning, he pinched the bridge of his nose between two fingers as the white cleared slowly from his vision. "W-what? As in, Koenma? Took him?"

"Yes. Well, actually, it was Botan," Yukina murmured. "She... arrested him," she finished, sounding a bit unsure of the word.

Yusuke turned onto his side, trying to figure out a way to get up off the ground without killing himself. "I need to go get him. I'm sure it's just a mistake. I'll go talk to Koenma."

"_No,_" Hiei snapped. "Yusuke, there are many recent events we need to discuss, but the most important one is that you've spent the last day and a half dead."

Yusuke gazed up at Hiei for a long moment. "You mean... Sensui? But that was years ago, and... Oh. You don't mean Sensui. So, just to be clear, I died. Again." Hiei nodded slightly. Yusuke considered this. Deciding that, given his luck, it was entirely plausible, he simply said, "How?"

Hiei flinched. He actually flinched. That alone managed to unnerve Yusuke more than the previous information had. "I... It's not important right now. What is important is that Koenma, and by association, Spirit World, believe that you're dead. And, if you take anything at all from this conversation, let it be this: _it is far better for us all if they continue to think this._ So, I'm sure even you can deduce why it _isn't_ such a great idea to go marching in there, guns blazing." He sighed, his eyes slipping closed. "Kurama is more than capable of handling himself." He felt the weight of unconsciousness pressing down on him. "Yusuke... I need you to... escort Yukina to the... Ningenkai portal."

Yusuke nodded, "You need a break, I gotcha." He rolled to his stomach, bracing himself up with an arm underneath him. Stifling an agonized yelp, he was able to get his knees beneath him. Breathing as deeply as his agony allowed, however minimal, he tried to focus on forcing his muscles to stop trembling. He pushed himself off his arms up to his knees, bracing against a tree. When his vision cleared, he stood- and promptly collapsed, doing his level best not to scream.

"Mister Yusuke," Yukina asked sweetly, "are you alright?"

"I- Yeah. Yep. Great," he panted, successfully climbing, however painfully, back to his feet. "The portal? It's not far, right?"

"N-no. Just a few miles."

Yusuke forced a smile, though it looked more like a grimace, "That's good. Because I was afraid it was far." She smiled wider, obviously not picking up on his sarcasm, though he was grateful for that. Gingerly, he tested taking a step. He deduced that searing pain was marginally better than falling on his face. "Hiei, are you... good here, by yourself?"

Hiei grunted in the affirmative. As if to reiterate his answer, a small vine slithered closer to him. Slowly, a dark green plant's appendage-like growths crisscrossed his body, encasing him safely.

"Good old fox-boy," Yusuke smirked, jokingly offering Yukina his arm as they set off. "Lead the way, fair maiden." She smiled sweetly and nodded, walking ahead of him. The playful smirk dropped off his face as he tried to ignore the dread accumulating just beneath the jarring pain searing across his synapses.

:-:

Wrists still bound before him, Kurama stalked through the halls leading to Koenma's office. He tried not to wonder whether or not Yukina had run into any trouble. The grand double doors opened, revealing the large, familiar room within. Behind the large desk covered in towering stacks of paper stood Koenma. Kurama gazed across the room at him, expression blank and eyes hard, despite the wash of nostalgia that passed over him. "Was this entirely necessary?" he snapped after the moment passed.

Koenma, despite the grave situation, had the decency to look mildly guilty. "Yes, well..." he trailed off before looking to Botan. "Remove the cuffs, please, Botan." She did so without hesitating, and then let herself out of the room, refusing to meet either pair of eyes. "Kurama, I'll cut to the chase, shall I?" He waited a moment for the seething fox's reply, but none came. "Yusuke was-"

"Murdered," Kurama supplied.

Koenma faltered at that, but continued, "And when a ferry girl was sent to collect his soul, he was nowhere to be found- including his body. You understand why I must ask you this next question."

"I don't, but you will ask anyway."

Koenma nodded hesitantly. "Yes, well," he spoke slowly, carefully, suddenly very aware of the glittering flecks of gold in Kurama's eyes. "Did you have anything to do with the disappearance of Yusuke's soul upon his death?"

"No."

"Kurama, you were with him when-"

"Hiei ripped his heart out. Yes, I was there." Kurama's tone remained even and neutral. "I also am aware of the fact that you knew of this eventuality."

Koenma looked definitely guilty now. "That's not what we're here to discu-"

"Yusuke is dead, and you may as well have killed him yourself. Was he truly nothing more than a demonic ex-employee to you?"

"Kurama, I-"

"I'm not finished. Are you aware of what Yusuke did the day you fired him as your Spirit Detective?" Koenma wisely kept his mouth shut but shook his head once. "He told me he felt as though he'd failed you." Kurama paused a moment for the sake of retaining his calm. "Failed _you._ He believed he had failed you because he had turned out to have had demonic genes all along. As though he could've possibly have controlled that, as if that made him less of a man, or less of a hero. As though that made him less desirable, somehow." He frowned, the first outward sign of emotion. "This, however, _is_ a question I expect you to answer. Did you ever even explain to him why?"

"No."

"Then what right do you have to be asking me a single detail of Yusuke's final moments?" Kurama hissed.

"I'm not asking you that."

"I don't have the answers you seek." The fox turned to leave. "If I ever do, I won't bother to inform you."

"Kurama, wait. There's more to the story."

"I'm quite certain I'll later regret this, but very well, I'll bite."

"My father threatened to have him killed. Yusuke was deemed unsafe to live amongst humans; he was too powerful. But I bargained for his life. I managed to convince my father to allow him the chance to prove he was still the great protector he had proven himself to be over his years as my Spirit Detective. He finally agreed, on the condition I was personally responsible for any and all of Yusuke's indiscretions."

"A truly terrible fate for you, as Yusuke has done nothing to warrant his treatment," was Kurama's snide remark.

"He limited the timeline to ten years."

"You've known this would happen for the past _decade?_"

"Yes. The last detail I was allowed to dictate was the how, or rather, the who."

"You..." Suddenly, Kurama stood before the Prince of Death, eye to eye, shoulder to shoulder. "You did this? You decided Hiei would be... the one... to..."

He nodded once, guilt and regret heavy in his eyes, and lowering his voice to the barest whisper, Koenma breathed just one word, "Jagan."

Kurama's eyes widened a fraction, but in keeping with their original exchange of words, he hissed, "I always knew you would show your true colors eventually." He tried to hold on to his now non-existent anger as he stalked from the room. "Yusuke isn't here, and most likely never will be now. I hope you're satisfied with what you've done." It was the only way he could thank him without actually thanking him. The walls surely had ears, after all. Kurama spared his former boss and friend one last glance as he left through the large doors he'd entered through just a few brief minutes before. He tried to express his gratitude through his eyes and nod before he returned to Human World through the portal without another look back. He considered in awe, not for the first time, how rules, and people, changed around the half-demon he loved so dearly. Yusuke Urameshi was the singularly most simple and most complex person he had ever, and most likely would ever, come across in his many long years.

:-:

Yusuke made absolutely sure he stayed on his feet long enough to watch Yukina unblinkingly until she stepped into the portal back into the Human World. He called out, "Thank you," as she did. She faded into the swirling blue with a glance back at him and a tired, though warm, smile. The moment she was gone, and he was sure she was safe, he allowed himself to collapse in a heap on the ground. Pain consumed him; each and every nerve in his body sizzled in a unique way he was sure, despite his long history with agony, he had never felt before.

He gripped either side of his head, trying to remember anything at all. Yukina, though their conversation had been rather brief despite the distance they had traveled, had answered each of his questions to the extent of her knowledge: the year, how old he actually was, what had happened to him and Hiei. The last question, she had answered slowly, carefully. "_Someone tore your heart out,_" she had whispered. "_Mister Hiei saved you from being taken by a ferry girl to Spirit World by absorbing your soul with his strange eye._" She smiled gently then, but it was different than her usual one. "_It was of great risk to him, and you're both lucky to be alive. Mister Kurama told me… He said that your fate was to die yesterday, forever this time. I'm sorry I don't know more, but please be careful._"

He hadn't just had a memory lapse. He had lost _years_ of his life, important years. The most he could force himself to remember was feelings. He knew he wasn't close to Kuwabara anymore; there were several different emotions that passed through him when he tried to think of the carrot-top, anger, betrayal, regret, concern, guilt. He knew he was in love with Kurama, though maybe that wasn't new, perhaps it had always been in him. The immense longing was new, though. He had a newfound respect and gratitude for Hiei, in addition to what he had already built up over the years. He just couldn't remember why any of these emotions were his. He tried, for a very long time, only managing to further his crippling headache and his intense frustration. He screamed out, the cry beginning at his feet and building until it exited sharply from his mouth.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?"

At the glib, laughing voice, Yusuke jumped to his feet. He was rewarded with slicing agony through his veins and blinding whiteness across his retinas, but the adrenaline was already pumping through his system. "Who the hell are you?" he growled.

"Why, Yusuke Urameshi, you don't remember me?"

"Pleasure, I'm sure. What do you want?"

"You were screaming. The question should probably be what do _you_ want."

Yusuke stared carefully for a moment. The humanoid demon standing before him was rather delicate looking, though he knew this to be a useless piece of information, if Kurama was any indication. She was most definitely feminine; beautiful, blond, not tall nor particularly short, though she was shorter than he was. Something in a deep, dark corner of his mind was chiming warning bells, familiar ones. They were quickly turning into blaring sirens, the longer he considered her. "I don't really like repeating myself. Who. Are. You?"

She giggled, a light, jingling sound. "My name is Yuna, and I'm having a tiny bit of déjà vu from this conversation. I'll get right to the point. I am the reason you were dead. I'm not certain of how or why you no longer are. However, it seems you don't remember any of that or me. So, that means only one thing. You probably won't believe anything I say to be the truth. I suppose that doesn't really matter. Do you have any questions before I kill you… again?"

"Why are you doing this?" Yusuke asked at last. "I find it difficult to believe you're just in it for the fun."

Yuna laughed, but this time it wasn't the gentle tinkling giggle. It was dark and unhinged and... sad. "You're more clever than I give you credit, boy, I'll give you that. Fine. I'll tell you, but only because you've proven to be a much worthier opponent than I at first believed. You know what it's like to love someone, cherish someone, more than your very need to breathe. Now, imagine for just a moment, that your precious fox was taken from you forever... while you watched."

Yusuke frowned, "That's what this is about? Some demon killed a guy you loved?"

"Not just any demon, and he wasn't just… 'some guy'. I loved him, needed him. I cherished him in a way not many demons ever get the privilege to feel." she whispered. "I wanted- _needed_ to make Kurama feel what I've felt for centuries! I finally have the opportunity to do what I had vowed to do a long time ago. I can finally take away what Kurama loves more than himself, what he loves most. You." She smiled morosely at him. "However, it wasn't enough to just kill you. I wanted to take every single piece of you away from him." She turned away, a single tear trailing down her sadly beautiful face. "And I am truly sorry," she breathed, her voice carrying to him on the gentle breeze. "It wasn't ever you who was at fault. You're as much the innocent victim to Kurama's sins as _he_ was to mine..."

"Then stop," Yusuke said quietly, subdued.

Yuna smiled softly, stepping toward him slowly, carefully, stopping when she was feet from him, "Very well. I won't kill you. You have inspired in me a better way to take everything from him." Wrapping gentle spindles of energy around him, she spoke in even, soft tones, "You love _me_ now, Yusuke Urameshi. You do not love Yoko Kurama. You love me. Only me."

Yusuke's eyes that still stared at her lost their focus, glazing over with a faint mist. "I... love you...?" he breathed, tone confused and weak.

She nodded firmly. "Yes."

He choked, shaking his head. He wasn't strong enough to fight the mind control for long. "I love you," he echoed finally, succumbing, his voice monotone and emotionless.

"Yes," she smiled wider. "Yes, I'll have my revenge. One way or another. I'll still get what I want." She closed the gap between them, kissing him soundly when she reached him. "This way," she whispered, her lips grazing his ear, "I'll also get to taste you."

_**A/N: Uh oh… Just can't catch a break. Well, please let me know if you're still enjoying the ride, in the review box below or via private messaging. I love hearing from you awesome readers. Until next time…**_


End file.
